Sookie's Choice  By Your Side
by thefighthasjustbegun2011
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse has accepted Quinn the Were-tiger's proposal for marriage. But her heart lies elsewhere. Encased in misery, Sookie doesn't know what to do. Quinn will fight to keep Sookie. Eric would meet the true death before losing his lover again.
1. Chapter 1

**Loneliness**

**Eric's POV**

I have been lonely for the past 1100 years of my life. I never believed that there would ever be a chance for me to be happy. Those days of loneliness ended when I first met Sookie Stackhouse. She belonged to a member of my retinue but I did not care. I was sheriff. She had a presence that was stronger than anything I've ever felt in my life. And she was going to be mine. I knew that the first day that I met her. It was something about her. I think it was her eyes. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Her smile is just as beautiful. But her eyes...there was so much behind those beautiful, sad blue eyes.

No human has ever looked me directly in my eyes before and not be afraid. They have always looked away from me and trembled with fear. They could see death and fear in my eyes; as they should. But not Sookie Stackhouse; she looked me right in my eyes and did it with attitude. It amused me that a young human girl is braver than some vampires when it comes to confronting me.

There she is now sitting alone waiting for her date to return with her drink. I have been trying to get her to come to me but she will not. She can feel my presence around her. Ah...I knew she could feel me. She looks me right in my eyes and smiles...she had to feel me. What is it about her? I have to have her! I regally glide over to her table and sit with her. She says, "What do you want now Eric?" She says it with a sly smile. She has had my blood she knows what I want.

"Do I really need to tell you what I want Sookie?" I ask. I get a smile out of her. I think it's a real smile this time. "I just wanted to see how you are doing tonight. You look ravishing." And I mean that. I can smell the perfume and the summer on her skin. She reaches over and touches my hand. If I had a heartbeat, it would have skipped. She makes me feel absolutely alive.

Sookie puts her hand atop mine and says, "I'm doing great Eric. You look just as tasty yourself. I hear that you have a birthday coming up pretty soon. What do you have planned?" Sookie has been really standoffish with me lately and I'm surprised that she remembers my "birthday" or even wants to. Vampires don't have birthdays. We are so old that we forget; we forger our ages. But I digress. I chose the day of the first time that we made love as my birthday. I will never tell her that though. I chose that day because that was the day that I felt life again; the day that I felt love for the first time in over a thousand years.

"I'm going to be here at Fangtasia waiting on you, my lover." You will be back. You will see that you belong with me. When you come to me on my birthday, you will _know_ what I have planned." I give her a wink and a smile. She rolls her eyes. "That is a beautiful ring that you have. Has Sam given you a raise?" Just as she is about to answer me, she removes her soft, warm hand from mine. I hear Quinn. I hate Quinn. If he would just die already, I would be much happier.

"Hey, babe; are you being bothered by the dead guy?" I really hate Quinn. He's a joke. Why she ever took up with a were-tiger is beyond me. Loneliness makes people do some crazy things. If she had only waited for me, Sookie and I would be so happy. I just want to show her that I can love her and that I meant what I said when I lost my memory. I would give it all up for her; money, Area 5, power; I would give it all away just to be with her.

"Quinn." She gives him the look and he knows. He nods and goes back to the bar. As I get up to leave and she grabs my hand before I glide away. "You are still my friend Eric. I miss talking to you. Will you please call me if you have the time? We need to talk." What is she going to say to me this time; that she's going back to Bill? Is she going to tell me that she loves Quinn? Did he give her the ring?

I become cold. I jerk my hand from hers and tell her she can reach me at the bar. She has a look of sadness on her face; the smile has left her eyes. She looks down and she says okay. She calls over to Quinn and tells him that she is ready to go. He grabs her coat and drapes it over her shoulders. He takes her hand and they walk away. She turns and looks at me and I see tears in her eyes. If I could, I would run to her and beg her not to go. I would tell her how much I love her. I would tell her that she makes me feel alive again and that I would do anything to be with her. But I turn away with a look of disgust on my face and go to my office. I feel an even colder chill go down my spine. 

**Sookie's POV**

I don't understand why Quinn has to keep coming to Fangtasia. Eric knows that Quinn I have been together for eight months now; why he keeps rubbing it in his face, I'll never know. As I told him before we left my house, this is the last time that we will be coming here. I mean that. The entire time we were there, Eric kept trying to get me to come to him. I wanted to; I really wanted to but I cannot be weak anymore. When it comes to Eric I lose all reasoning skills and I will not do it anymore. He has to make a decision. He wants me when he wants me. It always has to be on his terms. I ended that…..and I've been miserable every since.

How can he make me feel so alive and so miserable all at the same time? I think it's his eyes. He has the most beautiful blue eyes but they are so sad. When were together, there were times when I could see the loneliness in his eyes. I could feel his loneliness. Maybe it's because I know what loneliness feels like.

"Sookie, do you hear me talking to you?" I forgot that Quinn was even in the car. He knows that I get moody when we go to Fangtasia but yet and still he insists on going there. "I asked if you wanted to go to a movie." What do you think jackass? You've ruined my mood. I want to say it but I don't.

"No. Can you just take me home? Amelia is waiting on me and we need to get fitted for our dresses tomorrow morning." Amelia and Tara have to get fitted for their bridesmaid dresses and I have to get fitted for my wedding gown. Why did I say yes? "We've been out most of the day anyway. I'm all hot and sweaty. I really need a bath." I give Quinn my fakest smile and reluctantly rub his shoulder. Why did he have to ruin a great day by going to Fangtasia?

As we pull onto Hummingbird Lane, he looks at me. He has love in his eyes. I have heartbreak in mine. "I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress. You are going to be the most beautiful bride to walk down the aisle. You make me so proud. I never believed in a million years that you would be my wife. I love you Sookie Stackhouse. I really love you." As we pull into the driveway, he reaches over and kisses me. It's a sweet kiss but it's not Eric's kiss. A tear drops from my eye; he kisses it away. "You'll never cry again when you are my wife. If you do it will be from happiness, babe."

I cannot speak. I can only lift my hand to his face and smile. I give him a smile of pity. I will marry him because I want stability. I will marry him because he loves me. I will not marry the man that I love. I get out of the car and walk to the steps. I turn to him and give him a half-hearted wave. He gets out of the car and yells, "I LOVE YOU SOOKIE!" He looks so happy. If only I were.

As I go in the house, Amelia's sitting on the couch. She knows. "You saw Eric tonight didn't you?" I give her a sad nod. She pats the seat beside her on the couch and says, "Did you tell him? Did you tell him that you are marrying Quinn?" I break into heart wrenching sobs. I shake my head no. Amelia holds me; rocks me like a baby. She says nothing else. She leads me to my room. She gets my nightgown and tells me to get in bed and that she will bring me a cup of Sleepytime Tea.

I can still see the pain on Eric's face when Quinn and I were leaving. When he jerked away from me, I hadn't felt such pain before. My heart was breaking. I could see the loneliness creep back into his eyes. Did he realize what I wanted to talk to him about? He did notice the ring. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he just didn't like to see Quinn's arm around my waist. I cry again because he knows.

Amelia brings me the tea; I know it's her special blend. I can smell the magic. "Sookie, everything will be great tomorrow. You will see. We'll have a great Girl's Day Out and it'll be better tomorrow. I promise." She kisses me goodnight. I cry myself to sleep. 

**Quinn's POV**

**Driving Home from Sookie's**

Why does she care about how Eric feels? If he loved her he wouldn't have left her. She is going to be my wife and no one is going to get in the way of her being my wife. We can have a wonderful life together. She makes me happy and I know that one day she will love me just as much as she loves the walking and talking corpse. I can give her what she wants and what she needs. I can give her a home, love, money, and family. Family is so much to her. Eric can't give her a family. He can't love her the way that she needs to be loved. I can.

What is it about him that she loves so much? What does he do to her that I can't do? It doesn't matter. She has accepted my proposal and she will be my wife. There is no going back. And if that bitch Amelia tries to talk her out of marrying me, I will kill her. I will kill her. She will not get in the way of my happiness. And Sookie makes me happy.

I hope that when we marry I can keep Sophie Ann away from her. She wants Sookie. I can get in good with the Queen because of Sookie but she can't have her. No one can have her. Sookie is mine. I sound like the walking dead things that she loves so much. She has never once told me why she wants to always be near them. When we marry, I will move her away from them. We will move to my house in Tennessee. We can start over. Maybe I can take her so far away she will forget them all. I am popular in the vamp community. We need to go to a place no one knows me. I'll think of something.

I was very pleased when I heard her tell the corpse that they needed to talk some things over. She is finally going to tell him. It's been over a month since we became engaged. We are getting married next weekend. Maybe she has waited so long because she did not want to hurt him. She is going to tell him that she is going to be my wife. How great is that? She has always said that she wants children. We can have so many children. They will not be were-tigers but they will be ours. They will be part of me and Sookie. I really wish that she could love me. In time, she will love me.

She is not only beautiful on the outside but she has a heart of gold. She's loyal and trusting. She is so full of life. I wish that I could have made her life easier when she was a teen but I can make it better now. I make it so that she will never want or need for anything. I will be the man that she has always needed and wanted. I can show her that every man is not like her low life brother. Feeling love and happiness, tears run down my face. Before I know it, I say aloud "Please Sookie, let me love you."

Our wedding day will be the happiest day of my life. This is going to happen. This has got to happen. 

**Amelia's POV**

**That Same Night**

I hate to see my best friend like that. I want to say "I told you so" so badly that it's giving me gas. I told her that she should not have accepted him proposal because she did not and does not love him. I want to say "Stupid, stupid, stupid" but she is my best friend and I would not do that; not to her face. I have to make it better. I have to make her see that she is wrong about Quinn. He is a dick and he loves no one but Quinn.

Eric is a dick too but he loves her. You can tell. If Quinn loves her so much why does he keep taking her to Fangtasia? Eric would never do that to her. And if he plans on doing something that she does not want to do at least he has to the balls to tell her. I hate Quinn. I have to do something…

OMG! Why didn't I think of this before? Where is that damned cell phone? "Hello, Pam. Are you busy?"

I have spent the last thirty minutes talking to Pam. All she has done the whole thirty minutes was blame Sookie. Sookie should do this; Sookie should do that; Pam should shut up and listen. She has told me how miserable Eric has been since he and Sookie have stopped talking. She said that every time she comes to Fangtasia with the tiger, it ruins Eric's mood and becomes hell on wheels. Pam asks, "What can we do? If she loves him she needs to tell him. He would gladly take her back. She needs only to beg. You seem to be one of the smart humans. Talk some sense into your friend."

"Sookie is not going to beg anyone to take her back! If anything he needs to beg her; stringing her along. If he wants her so much he has an awful way of showing it." I can't believe Pam said she needs to beg. "Pam, let's not do this. We will not see eye to eye on this subject. Let me tell you the reason for my call. I called to tell you that it's not that easy for her to go back to Eric. You have to promise me that you will not tell Eric." When I say it, I know that she will tell him. I am praying that she will tell him.

Pam is surprised by my response. Grudgingly she says, "Ok. What am I not supposed to tell my master?" I can hear the anticipation in her voice. This bitch can't wait to get off the phone so that she let Eric in on the big secret.

Ok; here we go. I hope that Sookie forgives me for this. She is my best friend and best friends help each other right? Right; so here goes nothing. "They're getting married."

The phone dies. 

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series


	2. Chapter 2

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Chapter 2**

**Eric's POV**

**Eric Finds Out the Truth**

"She is what! I cannot believe that she has accepted his proposal. She is supposed to be mine. She is going to be mine!" I bellow at the top of my voice. My child has just told me that Sookie is going to marry Quinn. How could she! That is what she has to talk to me about. She wanted to break the news to me.

Pam looks at me with pity in her eyes…pity and hate. "What are you going to do about it Master? Are you going to sit here and yell or are you going to claim what is yours?" My child is as upset, if not more, as I am. "We have to bring her back. Do you not want her? Do you not miss her? We have to kill the tiger. That is our only choice." Pam's solution to everything is to kill it. I'm a very proud Maker.

"Pam, if we kill him, she will never forgive me. I have to make her see that she has to be with me. When are they to marry? Do you know?" I have to know my chances of getting my joy back. I cannot spend eternity alone. Even if I have her only for a little while, that will be a lifetime for me. At least I will know happiness for just awhile. That is all I ask; just awhile.

Pam says, "Amelia says that they are to marry in a week. We have to try to get that marriage stopped. We will come up with a plan."

It is now 11 pm. I have time to go to Bon Temps. I have time to see her. I have time to talk her out of it marrying him. I have to tell her that I love her. But will she take me back? Will she even let me into her home? I am Sheriff; I do not need an invitation. Plus she never rescinded my invitation so it really does not make a difference. I ask my child to take over. I have to see her. Pam gives me a nod and before she leaves the office she looks back at me and says, "You are a great vampire and an amazing Maker. You deserve to be happy. And Sookie makes you happy. She is a wonderful and loyal human. Anything that you ask of me Master I will do. Sookie will be yours." She bows to me; all the while making a call as she glides from the room.

I grab my keys and decide that it would be quicker for me to fly. I take to the air. As I am flying, I wonder if she is awake. I just need to see her. She will have to listen to me. She will understand why I have been acting the way that I have been. I have never been in love before. I cannot think of anything but Sookie. My thoughts always go back to her. I have had to stay away so that I can be the menacing Sheriff that I've always been. I cannot let my feelings for her control me. This is new to me. She has to understand. I am vampire; I will make her see.

I reach her home. The Witch is sitting on the porch. Pam must have let her know that I was on my way. "Vampire; what took you so long? I've been waiting out here for you for 15 minutes. You're supposed to be able to fly a little quicker than that. As long as it took you, you could have driven."

She makes me sick too but Sookie loves her so I try to be nice to her. "Witch, I really do not care for your insolence but I have to know what my chances are. You _will_ help me. What did she say? Does she love him?" The Witch looks at me with shock.

"You have to be dumbest vampire alive. No she does not love him. She loves you. She has been waiting for you. Did you know that her life has been miserable since you have been out of her life? She took back up with him because YOU were being a dick!" All the time that she has been saying this to me, she has her hands on her hips and stomping her foot. She is talking to me as if I'm a child. Who does she think she is?

Out of anger, my fangs come down and I move so close to her that it forces her back onto the porch swing. "You will respect me Witch! Where is she?" To my utter amazement, Amelia does not look the least bit afraid. She stands up and when she does she pushes _me_ back. _She_ pushed _me_!

"Back up vamp; she is in her room. I gave her a relaxing potion. It made her sleep but your kiss will wake her. She's waiting for you. Come on." As we were walking in the house, she grabbed my hand. She turned to me and looked me in my eyes and said, "Please don't hurt her again. She has been hurt over and over again in her young life. And she deserves to be happy. You can kill me but I promise you Eric Northman, if you hurt her again, you will be sorry." She "pats" me on the cheek and leads me in the house.

I could drain the Witch now but what she says is true. As we enter the living room, she says, "I'll wait on the couch. You go do your thing vamp. And you cannot tell her that I called you and you cannot tell her that you know." I stand and look at this witch with complete amazement. No wonder she and Sookie are friends; they are both straight forward and they do not seem to fear anyone or anything. "Go on; what are you waiting for? You've been invited in. Move it!"

If I kill her Sookie would be upset. I turn to go to Sookie's room. I open her door. She is lying there looking so beautiful and peaceful. I glide to her bed and I can see the tear streaks on her face. I brush her hair from her face and I lean down to kiss her tears from her face. She is so beautiful. How could I have let her go? I kiss her sweet lips. They taste as sweet as they did 8 months ago. The witch was right; she woke up because of my kiss.

She looks at me startled and with love in her eyes. She has the faintest, sweetest smile on her face. My God, she is so beautiful. "I've missed you Eric. Why did you leave me?" Sookie looks me in my eyes as she asks me. "I thought that you loved me." She speaks in a whispery voice; tears streaming down her face. She sits up and moves over so that I can sit with her. This is where I belong.

I do not know what to say. How do I begin to tell her that I do love her and that I could not concentrate because I thought of her all of the time? "You know how I feel about you. I do not have to repeatedly say that I love you for you to know how I feel. You should just feel it. You have had my blood." I knew it was a mistake when I said it.

Now her tears have stopped and she is now angry. "You don't know women at all do you Eric Northman? Do you think that making love with me shows me that you love me? Seeing me every other month does _not_ mean that you love me! You are a jerk Eric Northman! Quinn tells me everyday how much I mean to him! He tells me every day how much he loves me! You have a chance to tell me how you feel and you say that I should know how you feel? That is why I'm marrying Quinn!"

She may as well have staked me. "You cannot marry him! You are mine!" I stand to my full height and say with authority, "I will meet the true death before I let that happen." I grab her by her shoulders and hold her to me and I kiss her with everything in me. She fights in the beginning but she starts to kiss me back. This is what I have been missing. This is the way it is supposed to be. I begin to lay her back on the bed. She feels so good underneath me. She feels so good in my arms. This is where she is supposed to be; in my arms and in my heart. I begin to nuzzle her neck. She moans my name. But the unexpected happens; she starts to push me away.

"Do you think that is going to change anything? I need to know that you want me for me. Not for my telepathy or my fairy heritage. I want you to want Sookie Stackhouse, the barmaid not Sookie Stackhouse the telepathic fairy. Leave Eric." She starts to cry again. "Please Eric, just go"

I begin to walk backwards through the living room and out her house. Amelia is still sitting on the couch. She is looking at us both with surprise on her face. "Please Sookie. You have to listen to me. I do not want you to marry Quinn. You have to understand." I have never felt such pain before. My un-beating heart is broken. As I am leaving she looks at me; she is crying again. I can feel her pain. It feels like my own.

"It's over Eric." She closes the door on my pleading. This is how it feels to die.

**Amelia's POV**

"OK Pam, what's going to happen? Is he coming or what?" Pam has just called me back to let me know what is going to happen.

Pam says, "He is on his way. He is very upset to hear that she is going to marry the tiger. What is she doing at this moment?" Pam sounds rushed and very agitated. She sounds as upset as I am.

"I gave her a potion. She will wake once he kisses her. I'll let him know what he has to do to wake her. He'd better not fuck it up." I am sick of the so-called greatest vamp of all time being a pussy when it comes to loving a human.

Pam says to me, "You'd better not say that to my Master. He'd be highly upset. Since he and Sookie have not been getting together he has been a bit….aggressive." she says that with a smile in her voice. "You have no idea how many fangbangers have had to recoup because of my Master in the past few months. Anyway, he is on the way." She hangs up without a good-bye. Vamps are so rude.

As I'm sitting there waiting for Mr. Slowpoke, I think to tomorrow's fitting. If Eric plays his cards right, there will be no fitting for a bridesmaids dress; especially not a wedding dress for my best friend. I have to make sure she is taken care of. Obviously she doesn't have enough sense to do it herself, so I have to take care of everything.

Just as I'm about to put my phone away, I hear a thud in the front yard. It's the vamp. He is so fine but he is such a jerk. I let him know that he has wasted time. He tries to give me shit but I ignore him. I let him know where he stands and what he needs to do. With a little "pat" (I slapped Eric Northman in the face! That is definitely getting tweeted tonight), I tell him what he needs to do.

I let him know that Sookie is in her bedroom. I have to sit here and wait to see what happens. I can't be so obvious though. Sook's always calling me nosy. AH...my IPhone. I put my earbuds in and pretend to be listening to my IPhone. She's right, I'm nosy. Anyway, if Sookie comes out and sees me sitting here, she'll think that I'm eavesdropping; with the earbuds, she'll never know; fist pump.

What the… he has been in there for 5 minutes and he's messed it up already. What is all the yelling? Dammit Eric; the only thing he's good at is looking good. He comes out of the room walking backwards and she is crying again. I slowly get off of the couch and ease to the bathroom. My plan did not work. I have to come up with a Plan B. This time, Eric will not be part of the plan. I will call and let the seamstress know that we have to change our appointment to a later time. I have to keep Sookie out as late as possible. I'll call Pam tomorrow. We have to do something. Sookie will not marry Quinn.

**Sookie's POV**

I could feel him in my room but I thought that it was a dream. I could feel him touching my cheeks with his lips. He was kissing my tears away. How I wish it were real. When I opened my eyes and saw him there I was happier than I've been in so long. Just to feel the touch of lips was more than I could ask for. Why did he have to say what he said? Why? Why did he have to ruin it?

He is so arrogant and so full of himself that he actually thought that talking to me like that was going to work. I had to tell him that it was over. If I ever expect to be happy with Quinn, I have to let Eric go. But Eric is so easy for me to talk to and he makes me laugh. He gets me. He doesn't mind my corniness at all. When we made love, it felt like we were supposed to be together. We fit perfectly. And he was right; I can feel his love for me. But so what? He has to _show _that he loves me. Making love to me and kissing in a way that I've never been kissed before (I could feel those kisses from the tips of my hair to the tips of my toes) does not prove that he loves me. I don't expect to always come first but I do expect to be a part of his life.

I had to kick him out. He had to leave. You don't talk to someone like that if you love them and want to get them back. Wait a minute, did Amelia let him in? Why was he here?

"Amelia Broadway!" I yelled upstairs. Amelia tiptoed from the downstairs bathroom. One look on her face and I knew. "You called him didn't you?"

"Well you are my best friend. You were sad and you were crying. You love him Sookie and you need to admit it. You are going to be miserable with Quinn and you know it. I just had the guts to do what you were too scared to do!" Amelia stood there in her pink floral robe staring me down defiantly. She was right but what right did she have to do that? "Why don't you quit being so stubborn and go to the man that you love Sookie."

Standing there with my mouth opened shocked that she has gone off on me like this, I had nothing to say. I just laughed. She was right. I flopped down on the couch and said, "You are right. What am I going to do?"

Amelia walked over and sat beside me; placing her hand on top of mine and said simply, "Tell him. Tell him that you love him." She had a look of love in her eyes. Other than Gran, no one has ever looked at me like that before. She just wants me happy. And she knows that Eric makes me happy.

"I just kicked him out Amelia. How do I get him to come back?" Just as the words left my mouth, there was a knock at my door. My heart did a little jump. Maybe he came back. I had a look of elation on my face. I ran to the door and when my hand reached for the knob, my heart dropped. It wasn't Eric. It was Quinn.

It's 1 o'clock in the morning and he has a dozen red and white roses in his hand. He is down on one knee. He looks up at me and says, "I am sorry for taking you to Fangtasia tonight. I'm just proud that you are my girl. I want everyone to know it. I do love you babe and I will do anything to prove that to you. Do you forgive me?" Quinn gives me a look of love and I smile.

I softly say, "I forgive you." He stands up and grabs me. He gives me a kiss that could wake the dead. I kiss him back. He _is_ my fiancé and I _am_ going to be his wife. I will learn to love him. I have kicked Eric out and he now knows the truth. Eric has never said that he wants me back. Quinn is going to be my husband. I can learn to love him. I will be Mrs. John Quinn.

**Pam's POV**

I heard my Master come in through the employee's entrance. He never enters that way. Things with Sookie did not go well. I hear a roar and loud crash. I go back to Eric's office and just as I have suspected, he has punched another hole in the wall and ripped the closet door from the hinges. "What has happened? Did it not go well?" I have my answer because of the shattered door and the holes in the wall. But when he turns to me with a look of rage in his eyes, I know that Eric is mad enough to kill.

I sit on the couch and wait for his response. "She has rescinded my invitation and shut the door in my face. I tell her that she must understand. She told me that she intends to marry him. I specifically tell her that belongs to me and that is the response that I get?" He is yelling so very loudly that I know the vampires and the customers in the bar can hear him. "How dare she?" I sigh heavily and shake my head in disbelief.

"Did you speak to her in this manner?" He looks at me as I have turned into a human. He nods his head as if there would be no other way for him to speak to her. "Master, she is a human woman. She wants to be courted in a humanly fashion. You cannot talk to Sookie that way. She is just like you. She is very stubborn and very headstrong. She will not allow you or anyone else to make her kowtow to them. What is wrong with? Are you trying to lose her for good?" Before I realize what I have said, Eric is standing right in my face. I cannot look away. I have to make him see. I lay the palm of hand on his face and lovingly look into his eyes. "What did you say? What did you say for her to rescind your invitation?"

When he tells me he that he told her that she should know how he feels and that he should not have to tell her that he wants to be with her, I want to body slam him. Men are the same no matter whether they are vampire or human; stubborn and pigheaded and do not know they hands from their feet. "So what if she has had your blood. She needs to hear it. I will fix your mistake. I have found out from Amelia that the wedding is Saturday. We have six days to make her yours." I look up at Eric and I see defeat in his eyes. My Maker has never had that look; it does not belong there. "I will take care of everything."

Eric flops down on the couch beside me. He leans he is head back against the wall. "I will not lose her to that shifter. Whatever it takes, she has to be mine. But I am afraid that I have finally pushed her away." I feel that his emotions are a in whirlwind. His emotions are getting the best of him.

"Come Eric; dawn is approaching. We must go home." As always, I will take care of my Master. Sookie will be ours and our lives will go back to the way that it once was. He will be the carefree vampire that he once was.

**Quinn's POV**

I can't go home with my babe upset with me because of the Fangtasia situation tonight. She is my love. I have never felt love like this. When I look into her eyes, it's as if she has glamored me. She keeps me mesmerized. Her beautiful blue eyes are the lights to my soul. Just the touch of her skin makes me shiver. And when we make love, it's like the first time all over again. I hate for her to be upset with me. I have to keep her happy.

I can feel that she doesn't love me as much as she loves the corpse. They have shared so much. Maybe the blood makes her feel that she loves him more; that is what I want to believe. That is what I have to believe. But I know that's not true. There's more there than she's willing to admit to me.

I drive to the local Wal-mart and buy her some red and white roses. I wish that a real flower store were open but this is my best option. I get my babe her roses and drive to Bon Temp.

I expect her to be asleep when I get there but she is awake. She opens the door for me. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Instantly I drop to one knee. I tell her how much I love her and how sorry I am for making her uncomfortable at Fangtasia. She has forgiven me. We kiss and I grab her and hold her in my arms. I look up long enough to see Amelia. She does not look happy to see me. Maybe she was hoping that I was the corpse. Well too bad Witch Bitch. I give her the head nod and carry my babe to her room.

I carry her as if she is the most delicate piece of crystal. I lay her gently on the bed and kiss her ever so gently. She looks me in my eyes and kisses me back. I begin to love her ever so gently. I go from kissing her beautiful lips to kissing her neck. She moans. She rolls her head to the side and she moans MY name. I begin to slowly move to her perfect breasts. I kiss her nipples and then lightly suckle them. That makes her moan even more. I kiss down her stomach and I reach her treasure. She grabs my head and she moves with every lick and thrust that I make. She is about to reach her climax and let her make love to my so that can reach it. As she reaches her orgasm, she shudders against me.

I begin to climb back to her willing mouth and kiss her. I want to make love to her so badly that I cannot help myself. As I enter her I say, "I love you so much, babe. I will love you forever. Just to be with you is where my happiness lies." As I speak to her and tell her how I feel, I am making slow, passionate love to her. She rolls me over so that she is on top. She begins to move slowly, up and down, she looks down at me. She kisses me so passionately that I want to cry. I have never felt this way before.

Sookie looks down at me and says, "I will be honored to be your wife Quinn." With those words, I can no longer hold back; I reach up and kiss her beautiful lips. We reach ecstasy together. As she lies on top of me from exhaustion, I slowly rub up and down her spine. As she lying on her beautiful blond head on my chest she says, "Quinn you love me. You are not afraid to tell me or show me how you feel about me." She says it as if she has decided to come to terms with becoming my wife. And that is good enough for me.

**I am sorry everyone.**

**I meant to put this under books but it wouldn't let me. Kept giving me an error message. **

**Thanks for reading and your reviews. Please give me any constructive **

**criticism. Thanks again.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Chapter 3**

**Sookie's POV**

**The Morning After**

This is going to be a great day. I am going to marry a man that loves me and everything will work out for the better. He is not afraid to love me and he's definitely not afraid to let me know that he loves me. This is what every woman wants right? We all want undying love? I start to cry. Quinn's undying love is not the love that I want. I have to get over it. I'm going to be married next Saturday and this is going to be what is best. I don't hear the shower running; Quinn must have gone back home.

As I a get out of bed I see a letter on my nightstand from Quinn. I smile.

Sookie,

Last night was amazing. You are the love of my life and there is no going back for me.

You have changed me inside and out. When you smile, I see all of my life's dreams in you.

You have made me the happiest man alive by accepting my proposal.

When you are my wife, you will be forever happy.

I will do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face.

You have my undying love; always.

Quinn.

He really does love me. I can do this. I can be Mrs. Sookie Quinn. I have to do this. He loves me.

After showering, I go into the kitchen and see Amelia sitting at the table deep in thought. I have a rule of not reading my friends minds but she is an easy read. I have to work extra hard not to read her mind. "What cha thinking about?" I must have startled her because she jumped.

"I was thinking about our fitting today. I was thinking about you kicking Eric out. And I am thinking out taking you out for a late lunch after the fitting. I've made reservations at that new club 'Fantasies'. Are you game? We can take our party clothes with us to the Bridal Shoppe and go straight to the club." Amelia is rambling. Does she think that I did not hear the Eric part of her 'thinking'?

"Why were you thinking of Eric? You can't stand him most of the time." She wants me happy but she has to realize her boundaries. "You have to stop worrying about me Amelia. I am doing what is right for me by marrying Quinn. He loves me. He's not afraid to show it. Eric cannot decide on whether or not he wants me so I've decided for him. It's over. I've come to terms with it and so should you. Don't worry about me. I'll be happy with Quinn and I can love him."

She looks at me as if I'm crazy and says, "You are supposed to love him _before_ you marry him. You're not supposed to love him _after_ you marry him. I want you to be happy. But since you insist on going through with a marriage that will fail, I will stand by your side; no matter how wrong you are." I am about to interrupt her but she holds up her hand. "I'm just saying. I will not say anything else about Eric."

We wear jeans and tees to the fitting but Amelia tells me to bring a party dress for the club. As I'm looking for the right dress, Amelia says, "We have 45 minutes before our fitting. Let me treat us to new party dresses. What's the point in having a black AmEx if we don't use it? We're running behind and it's a long ride to Shreveport. Let's roll."

I laugh and grab my purse. I love having Amelia here with me. She keeps me preoccupied and laughing. She is great. We laugh and talk on the ride. We just made it with 5 minutes to spare. Marcella meets us that the door with smile. She leads us to the back dressing area where there is coffee and pastries waiting on us. Fancy. Amelia decides that I should go first since I am the future bride and will take me longer to get ready. It is 5 pm and Marcella let us know that we may be here for 2 hours.

After putting on my gown, I go out and ask Amelia what she thinks. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful." I turn to look in the three-way mirrors and I think I look alright. My dress is white (traditional; why not?) and has a heart bodice. It is form fitting and I am so glad for the workout classes. Marcella has to let it out some around the bust and take it in some at the waist. I am very pleased with that. Marcella tells me to let my hair down so that she can see how the veil will look. Amelia says it is perfect; all the while stuffing a cruller in her mouth.

While I am getting fitted, Amelia has found each of us a dress to where to Fantasies right after. She has gotten me a black halter dress and a pair of beautiful black wedges. She has gotten herself a white dress and white sandals.

I have been standing here with my arms out and butt tucked in for two hours. I am ready to get out of this dress. I ask how much longer. Marcella realizes the time and asks Rhonda, her assistant, to start on Amelia's fitting. Marcella lets Amelia know that she can stand on the opposite platform so that her last fitting can be done.

As Amelia comes out of the dressing room, who should stroll in but Pam. How did she know that we would be here? Amelia. We will discuss this later. "Hi Pam; what you are doing here?" Pam gives Amelia a fangy smile. She does look beautiful. Her dress is silver and form fitting as well. Her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders and that beautiful smile sets off her look. She's going to make a beautiful bride someday.

"I saw your names on the reservation list and noticed that you ladies are coming to Fantasies tonight. I decided to bring you free passes to get in. Amelia, you look absolutely delicious." Pam looks at Amelia with hunger in her eyes. Amelia wink. Oh my goodness. I hope that they don't get into that again.

I say, "I did not know that Eric owns Fantasies." Maybe that is why he has not been around. He has opened a new club. He must be expanding.

"He doesn't. Fantasies belongs to me." Pam says that with a lot pride.

I motion for Pam to come over and give me a hug. "I am so proud and happy for you. When did you do this?" Pam beams at me and says that it has been opened for the past 3 months. I have really been out of touch. I tell her not to go away. Marcella has finally given me permission to take off this confining dress. AHH; freedom.

When I come back Amelia and Pam are whispering and look as thick as thieves. Pam hears me coming and says, "I thought that I was your friend as well Sookie. Why was I not asked to be in your wedding?" When she says it, she has a look of hurt in her eyes. It never occurred to me to ask; plus I'm marrying her Master's enemy. Why would I?

"I'm marrying Quinn. I never thought that you want to be a part of it." It surprises that she has asked me.

"Will you at least invite me? I am your friend; am I not?" Pam looks at me quizzically.

"How can you ask me that? Yes you are my friend. If you want to come you are invited; but you alone. No other guests." I have to stress that so that she will bring Eric.

Surprisingly she says, "Great. Now ladies lets get dressed for the club." After putting on our party dresses, we drive to the club with anticipation. I feel so good all of sudden. This is turning out to be a great 'Girl's Night Out." Me, Pam, and Amelia; who would have thought?

We park next to Pam in the VIP section. When we give the bouncer our passes, we get a lot of stares and whistles. I feel so beautiful tonight. This is going to be great! When we enter, I am amazed at how great it looks. There is a huge dance floor in the center and the bar surrounds the dance floor. There is an upstairs level where people are standing and looking down or sitting at tables drinking their fancy drinks. I am completely amazed. There are cages that are hanging from the ceiling. There are vampire and human dancers; some clothed, some naked. I should have guessed. Pam looks at my face proudly.

"Pam, you have an amazing club here. This is great. How does Eric feel about this club being so close to Fangtasia? This has to be cutting on his business." I ask with some concern. I know that Pam is his child but Eric is very competitive.

"You did not hear? Fangtasia is closing its doors. Next Friday will the final night of Fangtasia." Pam looks at me as if I should have known that. "Eric did not tell you when he came to see you last night?" My heart drops. That is where I first met him and pretty soon it will be no more.

I did not give him a chance to. I shake my head no. This is not a night to dwell on the past. We are here to have fun. "Let's not talk about this. We are here to have fun right? I grab Pam's and Amelia's hands and lead them to the dance floor. We dance to three songs. This is the most fun I've had in so long.

I notice a man in a hat sitting with a group of other men watching me. He has been watching me all night. Does he know me? I give him a wave and a nervous smile. I turn my attentions back to my girlfriends. This is our night.

We dance and drink until the club closes. I hug Pam and Amelia and I tell them that this is the most fun that I've had in so long. We sit together and laugh and talk until 3 am. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

As I leave the bathroom, I bump into a brick wall. Eric. He doesn't say anything. He forces me against the wall, and he kisses me. He kisses me so deep that I have to hold onto him for dear life. I can't let go. I kiss him back. Oh, I have missed this so much; his touch, his smell, his eyes. He lifts me in his arms and instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist. _This_ feels right. This is where I belong. He stops kissing me long enough to look into my eyes. I see his love for me. I feel his love for me. He brushes my hair from my face. I love him. He kisses me one last time. He gives me one of his sexiest smiles and he gently puts me down. I barely blink and I see that Eric has vanished.

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Amelia's POV **

Pam is right on time; fist pump! After letting her know of our plans for today, Pam has decided to meet us at the Bridal Shoppe. Plan B has been put into action. While Sookie is taking off her gown, Pam lets me in on what she has planned for us that club. As we are talking, Sookie is approaching and sees us whispering. I give Pam a quick nod to let her know that Sookie is coming. Quickly, Pam gives Sookie the impression that she is upset that she has not been included in the wedding party; it's not much of party, just me, the bride and the tiger. She is not going to be in the wedding but she got what we were shooting for, an invitation. Quick thinking Pam!

When we get to the club is way better than I expected; a helluva lot better than Fangtasia. This place is brighter and livelier. Pam is going to do an excellent job. I'm really proud of her. The cage dancers are sexy _and _naked! Hey, do I know that guy in the cage to the left? He has on Zorro mask but he looks familiar. I may find out another time.

I haven't had this much fun since I've left New Orleans. This club should really bring in the customers; vamps and humans alike. We dance and we drink until the club closes. Sookie excuses herself to go to ladies room. Pam gives her directions to get there. Once she leaves the table, Pam lets me in on a little secret.

"Eric is here. He has been in the shadows and watching all night. He will make his presence known only to her. We have to act as if we know nothing when she comes back to the table." Pam gives me instructions on what we should do when Sookie returns. After a minute Pam goes blank and tells me that Sookie is on her way.

When she comes back to the table she has a flushed look on her face. "What's wrong Sookie?" She looks as if she's just run a marathon. What did Eric do to her? She looks at me with a smile and says that she feels great. Pam looks down to hide the smile on her face.

"I hate to leave great company, but unless I want to meet the true death, I must call it a night. Ladies, I have really enjoyed your company. Please come back anytime." Pam goes to the bar to give orders to her humans before she leaves.

"Did you have a nice time?" I ask as we go to the car. I have to think that she did because of that smile on her face.

"I want to thank you so much. This was what I needed." I smile. It gets quiet on the way back to Bon Temps. I am itching to ask her so I do. What the hell; hopefully all she can say is no.

"Are you still getting married?" I have to ask. She looks at me and shakes her head in frustration. Yes she tells me. Damn. Anyway, I have to wonder, what happened with her and Eric? It must have been good; she's in a better mood. At least the plan is in motion and seems to be working; we have to work fast. We have only 5 days until the wedding.

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Eric's POV**

She looks so beautiful in that dress. With her hair flowing and eyes and sparkling smile, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my thousand years. I love to see her smile and her happiness fills my dark soul. She makes me feel human. I did not like it at first but it makes me feel alive. Just to hear her voice, even when she's yelling at me, gives me joy.

But tonight, I have to do what Pam tells me to so that I can win my lover back. Look at her; she is dancing with such happiness and joy. Maybe she can feel my elation because I am happy just to be watching her. Hopefully she can feel my love flowing to her. I cannot seem to take my eyes off her.

Her dress sets off her tan. I can see that she has been out in the sun. She loves the sun. It has lightened her hair. My child is touching her as she dances. I can feel the joy from them both. Wait a minute. She just looked over here. Does she see me? She just looked at me and smiled. Does she realize that it's me? I do not think that she does. My God she is beautiful.

It is closing time and the ladies are sitting down. After a night of dancing and drinking, they need the rest. I see my lover rise. Pam has 'called' to me to say that my lover is on her way to the ladies room. I am to wait for her complete her human needs. When she comes from the bathroom, she bumps into me. She looks up at me with shock in her eyes. She is not expecting to see me. Pam has instructed me not to speak because in her words, "You'll ruin everything." I walk towards my lover and her back is against the wall. I inhale her scent. She smells so sweet. I kiss her with everything in me. I expect her push me away but she does not. She wraps her arms around my neck. My lover is kissing me back! I hold her in my arms and I do not want this kiss to end. She wraps her beautiful, tanned legs around my waist. To make love to her right now would be total and complete ecstasy. This feels so right. This is perfect. This is where she belongs; with me.

I stop kissing her long enough to look into her beautiful blue eyes. I brush the hair from her face. I love her so much. I can feel that she feels my love for her. She knows! My God, she knows! I kiss her softly one last time and I gently release my lover from my arms reluctantly. While her eyes are closed, I glide away.

I feel a flutter in my chest. She will be mine. My lover will return to me. There is hope.


	4. Chapter 4

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Chapter 4**

**Sookie's POV**

**4 Days before the Wedding**

This is my last day at Merlotte's. I will be married in 4 days and I will be working with my future husband at his events planning business. I have so much to do today. Marcella has just called; the dresses are ready. Father Reardon called to confirm the date and time of the service. He is not happy that the wedding will be at night and that vampires will be attending but too bad. He'll get over it and so what if he doesn't. This is my day. I have called Amelia to let her know that Marcella called to say that the dresses are ready. She said that she will pick them up on her way home from work. All of the invitations have been RSVP'ed. I guess this is it. Oh my.

Sam has closed the bar early tonight because of some family business. It must be very important for same to close the bar on a Tuesday night. Everyone is happy to be getting off at 6 pm. As I yell good night to everyone in the bar, Holly runs back to get me to let me know that I left a tip on one of my tables. We have a rule not to touch any other waitress's tips. I tell her thanks as she is on her way back into the bar. When I go back, there are all of my friends and co-workers, yelling, "SURPRISE!"

This is so unexpected. Sam comes over to me and kisses me lightly on the lips and gives me a hug. "I'm really going to miss you Sookie." His voice cracks. He walks to his office and shuts the door. Sam, Holly, Danielle, and Charlsie have thrown me a wedding/good-bye shower and I am so appreciative. Some of the customers have even stayed to congratulate me. I never expected any of this. This is the first time that many of the members of my small community have made me feel as if I'm a part of Bon Temps. And I love it!

Jason kisses me and tells me that he's glad that I'm off the vamps. He says that Quinn may be a shifter but at least he's warm-blooded. My brother; he is the greatest poet of our time. Everyone enjoys the free finger foods and drinks. And the gifts; I never expected to get any gifts from anyone. This is a great surprise.

As I'm talking to Hoyt and Jessica, in strolls Pam. She gives me a fangy smile and a kiss. She tells me that she will be at my wedding with bells on. She has never been to a human wedding before. I hope that she doesn't really wear bells. But I do hope that she has the best time. I am beginning to wish that Quinn could be here but he had to go to Tennessee. He should be here to enjoy this. Just as I make my wish, here comes my future husband.

He comes straight to me with roses in hand and asks Terry Bellefleur to go to his truck and grab the cases of champagne. Sam must have told him about the party. As walks over to us, Pam moves away. I don't like the look in her eyes. She sees me looking at her and changes her expression. He kisses me passionately. You can hear the 'ohs' and 'ahs' throughout the bar. He announces champagne for all. There are even louder cheers now. He asks Sam for two glasses and pours us some champagne. After all of the party goers get their champagne glasses, Quinn says, "I would like to make a toast to my future wife. Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning. And you have done that for me. I love you, babe."

There is applause and happiness from everyone but Pam. When the party is over and everyone is saying their good-byes, Pam comes to me and hands me an invitation. "I am inviting you and you alone; no guests can come with you, to the final party at Fangtasia's. It will take place a first dark on Friday night." She leaves with a nod and glides from the bar.

Quinn tells me that he has some unfinished business to attend to in Tennessee and he will see me Saturday night. He tells me that he loves me and kisses me good-bye. I look up at him and say, "I'll be looking for you at the end of the aisle. I love you too, Quinn." He smiles and he leaves.

As I'm driving home, I think of Eric. Since that night at Fantasies I have not heard from him. Maybe I was misreading his feelings again. Maybe they were my feelings that were coming through the bond. But he looked at me with love. Maybe it was what I wanted to see. I'm glad that I've made my decision to be with Quinn. I have made the right choice.

As I pull into the driveway, I see Eric's corvette. He is leaned against his car, arms across his chest and legs crossed. He looks at me and glides over to me. "I am sorry for my mistakes. I wanted to bring you a wedding gift and give you my condolences … I mean congratulations." He hands me a beautifully wrapped gift in silver paper with a silver and white bow.

I am shocked. I guess it is over. "Th …Thank you Eric." I don't know what else to say. He has given up. It's over. It's really over.

Eric glides back to his car. Before he gets in to drive away, he turns to me and he says, "I know that I am not supposed to say anything else but until you came into my life I never knew love. I've learned that you can't stop loving or wanting to love because when it's right, it's the best thing in the world. I always used to believe that my life was perfect the way that it was. But when I had you, even if it was just for a little while, I realize that it was good. It was really good. Even when nothing else in my life was going right, I felt like my whole world was complete because I had you. That is what I feel when I am with you Sookie. You have taught me to love. And for that I will be forever grateful. I will bother you no longer." He gets into his car and drives away.

I've made a huge mistake.

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belongs to me**

**Eric's POV**

As I am driving away, I look through my rearview mirror. She is crying. I can feel her heartbreak. She has to want to be with me. I must not go back. I should not have said anymore than I did. If Pam finds out she will be upset. I had to tell her how she has changed my life. I owe her that. She has shown me love and she has given me feelings that I never expected in my long life. I had to let her know that I am grateful.

Pam has been great in helping me to get my lover back. I feel more relaxed now that I feel that I can have her back. My lover is going to come back to me. Sookie gives me life. I am so grateful. She is my love. For the first time, I really believe in love.


	5. Chapter 5

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Chapter 5**

**Quinn's POV**

**3 days Before the Wedding**

The engagement party was beautiful. I have been afraid that Sookie would have backed out by now. When she kissed me last night and told me that she loves me, I know now that she will be my wife. I have not let her know where we are going for honeymoon. I have booked us a week in the most romantic city in the world; Vienna. She is going to love it!

There are museums for us to see. We will be staying at the grandest hotel. My bride will love staying at the Palais Coburg Residenz. It's a 5 star hotel for a 5 star princess. The staff will cater to her every need. We will spend a romantic night on a gondola and kiss under the moonlight. I've had a hard life. It has taken a lot to get me to where I am. And Sookie is my prize. She has made it all worth while. She is going to be my wife.

I can't stop smiling. This is what love feels like.

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Sookie's POV**

How could I have been so stupid? What have I done? 3 days before the wedding and I've lost the one man that I've loved … forever; he's gone. He said it all when he left last night. He will not bother me again. I get up from bed and shower. After I'm done I ask Amelia if she wants to go shopping with me this morning. I need a dress for the last Fangtasia party tonight. She declines. She says that Greg needs her to come to the office today to get finish up some paperwork. I ask if she needs anything back. She says no.

As I'm driving to Talbot's Boutique, I think of what I'm going to say to Eric about the closing of Fangtasia. It did not seem to bother him too much when he came by last night. Maybe he's happy to be free of the headache. He works so hard as Sheriff; he needs to relax. I am going to miss it though.

I pull into the parking lot of Talbot's. The invitation says black and white ball; men in black and ladies in white. I have to find me a beautiful white gown. I look through the different racks and I have found the gown that takes my breath away. It's a beautiful white Grecian gown with silver trim around the bodice and the waist. It is also backless. I have been tanning so I am a toasty brown. Eric will love me in … what am I saying? This is the dress though. I buy a pair of white sling backs that go perfectly with the dress. I have my ensemble for the final party of Fangtasia's.

After purchasing my dress, I go to CoCo's to get my nails and toes done. I can't decide on a color so I opt for the French manicured tips. I've spent more than I planned on the dress so I will get Amelia to do my hair. After CoCo's I head home.

After taking my purchases to my room, I go to the kitchen and put a Freschetta's pizza in the oven. After checking the answering machine, Pam has left me a message from the previous night. She wanted to be sure that I am coming to the party. I call her back. "Hey, Pam. I will be there. What are you wearing?" Pam always looks amazing her clothes. She has such great style. She dresses too matronly for me, but she always looks amazing.

"I have not decided but I can guarantee that you will love it. I would love to chat with you all night Sookie, but I am busy. Fantasies is my dream but it is working me to death. Ha; I made a joke. I will see you tomorrow night at first dark my friend." Pam does not say good-bye. We are going to have to work on her manners.

After eating 2 slices of pizza, I head for bed. I wonder what Eric is doing. I hope that all is going great for his 'Farewell to Fangtasia' party. I'm really going to miss it. I start to drift into my sleep. Before I close my eyes, I say, "I love you too Eric." I just needed to say it. I just feel so much love tonight. 2 more days and I'll be married to Quinn.

Maybe the party will take my mind off of my troubles.

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Eric's POV**

I fly to Sookie's house this last time just so that I can be near her. I am hiding in her woods so that she cannot see me. She comes into the house carrying packages. She looks to refreshed and so happy today. She must have gone shopping for her honeymoon clothes today. Pam says that women have to have a wardrobe for a honeymoon. I guess she is ready for her wedding day.

I see her on the phone and she looks happy to be speaking with whomever she's speaking with. It must be the tiger. The call did not last long. She looks sad. After eating her food, she goes to bed. I look through her bedroom window and she is lying there looking as beautiful as always. I want to make love to her so very much. I want to feel us together; as one. Before I take flight, I say, "I love you Sookie." I hear her say, "I love you too Eric." What more could a vampire ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Chapter 6**

**Sookie's POV**

**The Night of the Fangtasia Party**

**The Day before the Wedding**

After my shower, I sit at my vanity to let Amelia do my hair. She pulled my hair back into a clip and curled the loose pieces. It is absolutely beautiful. "Amelia you have done a wonderful job." She smiles and gloats at a job well done. All of sudden she runs from the room. When she comes back, she gives me a black velvet box. I open it. She is loaning me her diamond and crystal drop earrings. She puts them in my ears for me and steps back.

"You look beautiful. Now you get dressed and I'll be waiting in the living room." Amelia leaves the room with a big smile on her face. Who could ask for a better friend? After putting on my dress, I turn to the full length mirror and I am surprised at what I see; I look happy for once. Even though I am getting married tomorrow, I am happy. After admiring myself in the mirror for a few more minutes, I brace myself for Amelia's reaction.

Amelia looks up from her magazine; she screams when she sees me. "You look absolutely amazing Sook. You have never looked more beautiful." She gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen. She throws something at me. Her Mercedes keys! Amelia never lets anyone drive her baby. "You look too good to drive that beat up wagon you call a car. You need a beautiful car to take you to your destiny." That's a funny way of putting it. "Please treat my Silver Demon carefully. Drive her as if I'm in there with you. Don't change the stations and don't eat in my car. Other than that, have fun." She hugs me and pushes me to the door. "You're going to be late. Call me if you need me. Love ya Sook."

I turn to Amelia and hug her. "Thank you so much for being my friend. I love you too." Before I can get down the steps, Amelia tells me to hold one second.

"Since it is the last night for Fangtasia to be opened, we got Eric a gift. I did not put my name on it since I hate him but I wanted to let him know that we thought of him." She has already wrapped it so I can't tell what it is.

"What did WE get him? I feel that I have to give you something." I wish that she had told me that she was getting him a gift.

She shakes her head no. "You've paid me back already. You've given me your friendship and what more could I ask for. We got him a little gift of love from us both. He'll love it." We say our goodnights and give our kisses and I'm on my way.

It's time to say good-bye to Fangtasia…

and to Eric.

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Chapter 6**

**Amelia's POV**

Sookie looks so amazing. If all goes as planned tonight, she will not be Mrs. John Quinn. I must call Pam to let her know that Sookie's on her way. She answers on the first ring. "Has she left yet?" No hello; rude vamp. She's as anxious as I am.

"She just pulled off. She should be there in the next 20 minutes. Is everything set? Is he there? Does he have any idea of what's going on?" I have a million questions but not enough time to get my answers.

"The hostage is in the storage room. Eric has not idea of what is going on. Does she have the gift?" Pam asks.

"Yes. And she looks absolutely amazing. Do you think we've done the right thing? What if things don't go as planned?" Why do I wait until the last minute to be concerned?

"Have faith my witchy lover. Things will go better than we've planned. I guarantee it?" Pam sounds a lot more secure than I do.

I have to ask. If I don't I would not be able to rest at all tonight. "And what if it doesn't?" we should have thought of this before we came up with this plan. Dammit Amelia Broadway.

Pam gets quiet. "I guess we're fucked my friend." I hear a smile in her voice before she hangs up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to tell you all that I changed the season that Eric lost his memory. I prefer warmer weather myself and since Sookie likes the sun, I decided to do us both a solid and make Eric's birthday May 25****th****. How else would she have such a glorious tan? **

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Chapter 7**

**Eric's POV**

Why my child is making wear a tux for dinner with her I will never know. We're celebrating my birthday at Fangtasia. I could wear my signature jeans and Fangtasia t-shirt. But Pam has other plans. One last night at Fangtasia with my child and we are celebrating my birthday. I wish that I were celebrating with my lover.

Pam knocks on my office door and tells me that she has prepared our table for our birthday dinner. It is beautiful. There is one lone table in the middle of the floor. She has set the table with the finest crystal and our best "silver." She has purchased black and white linens for the table. As I approach the table, she begins to light the candles. The claps her hands and a trio of violinists appear. She has thought of everything.

She bows to me and says, "Master, I want you to celebrate your birthday as you should. It has been many years since you have decided to celebrate life. I want to give you a reason for doing so. Please sit and I shall return." I nod to my child and she takes her leave.

I can't wait to see what she has planned for tonight.

**Sookie's POV**

When I arrive at Fangtasia, there are no cars up front. Maybe I'm the first to arrive. I drive around back and the only car I see I Pam's minivan and a limousine. Before I get a chance to knock on the door, she answers.

"I was afraid that you were not coming. You look delicious my telepathic friend." Pam has a way with words. Pam's dress is white and full; she looks like a porcelain doll.

"You look absolutely beautiful as always and thank you for your compliment. Where is everyone?" I look at Pam expectantly; waiting for an answer.

"Come. Everyone who is supposed to be here is here." Pam leads me through Eric's office and to the front. When we go down the hall to enter the bar, Eric stands and turns to face me. Before I can go back, Pam has locked me in the bar area. I have nowhere to go.

**Eric's POV**

I turn to see my lover standing there. I feel a heartbeat. She looks absolutely beautiful. I stand and I go to her. She has her head down; she is too beautiful for that. I lift her face so that she is looking me in my eyes. I am in love with her all over again. Music begins to play. I look over and my child has violinists to play for us. I look back to my lover. I say to her, "Will you dance with me, my love?" She nods yes. We never speak; we just look each other in the eyes. I cannot look away. If want to live another thousand years, this is where I belong. Sookie is where my happiness lies.

The song ends but we are still dancing. She doesn't know it, but we are dancing to her heartbeat. It is the most beautiful song I've ever heard. Before I know it, my child comes to us and lets us know that our dinner is served. I look at my lover and I lead her to the table. I can see me living the rest of my life like this with her. I need her. She is why today is my birthday. Tonight, I will tell her.

**Sookie's POV**

That was amazing. I could stay in his arms forever. Dancing with him was like my first Christmas. The dance is over way too soon. I stop dancing but he does not. It's love that keeps us dancing. He is my home. This is where I belong. Tonight, I tell him.

We laugh and talk during dinner. He has always made me laugh and he's always had great conversation. Neither of us mentions Quinn. Neither of us wants to. Eric says to me, "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"It was delicious. The company was great. I couldn't ask for anything else." I look at him and smile. He smiles back at me. He has the most beautiful smile. I could drown in his smile. His sweet lips and his beautiful 'heart'; he makes me shiver all over.

After a minute the conversation lulls. I decide to bring up the closing of his bar. "I'm sorry that Fangtasia is closing. I know what this club meant to you. You must really be proud of Pam." I want him to know that I have always loved his bar. "I'm really going to miss coming here. This is where we first met." I can't believe I said that.

"That was the night that I knew that you would be mine. Do you remember that I tried to glamour you? Unfortunately, it did not work." He laughs his strong, sexy laugh. I can't help but laugh right along with him. "But it's time to let Fangtasia go. I have other plans with my life."

Eric asks me if I want to dance again. I gladly tell him yes. The violinists play a beautiful song. It is one that I have never heard. "Eric, what is this beautiful song?"

He looks down at me and says, "It's called '_Allegro molto Vivace_.' It reminds me of you." And with that, he kisses me. I'm in heaven.

**Eric's POV**

After that amazing kiss Eric says, "Did you know that tonight is the night that I consider my birthday?" I look her in her eyes when ask her.

She shakes her head no. She says, "I thought that vampires did not have birthdays. I thought that were too old to remember. Hey, I thought that tonight was the 'gathering' for the closing of Fangtasia. That's what Pam and Amelia said."

"No; this is the night that I celebrate as my birthday. This is the anniversary of the night that we made love for the first time. When I first held you in my arms, I came to life. You gave that to me. I will celebrate it forever. When I was inside of you, it felt as if that is the way that it's supposed to be.

"When you took me in without any regard to yourself when I had amnesia, I knew then that you would stand by my side. You are fiercely loyal. I admire that. I had no idea of who I was or where I was. I was lost and alone and had nothing else in this world but you. Those 4 months that we were together after I got my memory back were the most amazing I've had in centuries. I was a fool to let you go. I've found my way back home. And that is with you."

I wait for a response. She just looks at me; tears streaming down her face. "Please Sookie; say something". She slaps me across the face.

**Sookie's POV**

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Things would be so different. I have loved you all of this time and now you tell me!" How dare he tell me this now. I'm to be married tomorrow and he springs this on me. There is only one thing to do.

I kiss him with everything that I am. He takes me into his arms and tells me that he loves me. He's always loved me. I can feel it; I can feel his love. I'm drowning in it. Pam comes over and interrupts us. "If you two have stopped eating each other, I have a question. Master, do you have something for her and Sookie, do you have something for him?" What? Who cares about the gifts?

Pam gives me my purse and gives Eric his package. I give him his gift first. I can't wait to see what Amelia picked out. Eric looks surprised that I have gotten him anything. I say, "This is for you. It was meant for the as a gift for the closing of Fangtasia. I hope that you like it."

Eric says, "It's from you. I'll love it." When he opens it, there is a ring with two bands in a red velvet box; he reads the inscription aloud, "Just as our love, this ring is never ending, Sookie and Eric." His eyes are rimmed pink. Amelia, I love you.

"I love it, my lover. It's perfect." Eric hands me my package. I don't know why I get a gift on his night but what the hell.

I am shocked. I am amazed. It is the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. Eric drops to one knee and he says to me, "Will you marry me?" OH MY GOD!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**That Same Night**

**Sookie's POV**

I can't believe that this has happened. How could I do this? He is so important to me. When Eric first left me, he broke my heart. When Quinn came into my life, he made me forget all of the bad things. He was the one that made me feel important. He was the one that loved me when Eric didn't. It never fails; whenever Eric comes back into my life he thinks that kissing me as I've never been kissed before will make everything better. Well it doesn't. He let me go without a look back. But when he poured his heart out to me last night, I had to say yes. And I don't regret it.

After Pam untied Father Reardon and removed the tape from his mouth, he performed the wedding ceremony. He was terrified but I was happy just the same. Pam promised to glamour him so that he will forget being held hostage, but not our ceremony. I am now Mrs. Eric Northman. Pam called Amelia to let her know that has to come to Fangtasia. There is a wedding that is about to start. I heard her scream over the phone. Amelia said, "Give me 20 minutes. I'm driving Sookie's wagon so it may take me a little longer to get there. Bitch; but I love her.

When she finally arrived, I kissed her and Pam and thanked them so much for making all of our dreams come true. Father Reardon asked, "Do you either of you have any vows that you have written that you would like to read?" I decide that I want Eric to know what he means to me.

"Father Reardon, I have something to say." I look at my future and I say, "Eric, I love you. You are my best friend and will be eternally. Today I give myself to you in marriage to be your wife. I promise to support you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of grief and sorrow. I vow to love you in good times and bad. I vow to treasure and value you above all others. I vow to be loyal, faithful and true for as long as I shall live. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream." It is getting harder and harder to say this because of the tears; I keep going. "I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I will spend forever caring, loving and being there for you in all that life has to offer. I will always try to be the person that you can trust, talk to and the person that will always understand. I will make my home in your heart. These promises I give you today and all of the days of our lives. Eric Northman, I love you so much. And I am honored to be your wife."

Eric looks at me with love. "Our love has given us wings and our journey begins tonight. Forever you will be my friend, my lover, my wife. From this day forward, my dreams and my life start with you." I kiss him before Father Reardon can pronounce us vampire and wife. Pam and Amelia congratulate us with the throwing of the rice. Pam takes a hand full and throws it right in our faces; hard. It was thrown to early and too hard but I'm too happy to even mention it.

Father Reardon looks at our two witnesses and says with a smile (a weak smile but a smile just the same), "I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman."

Amelia is crying as hard as I am. Pam has look of contentment on her face. I know that I have done something right. The only thing missing is Gran.

Amelia pours us a glass of champagne and Eric and Pam a glass of True Blood. Pam says that she has an announcement. "Because I knew that this would take place, I have made a limousine waiting out front for you two. The driver will be taking you to Eric's home tonight. Tomorrow you two will leave for your honeymoon in Eric's home land of Orland. You will leave tomorrow at 7 am. All of your bags have been packed. There is nothing that you need to do. This is my gift to you."

Eric hugs Pam and tells her that she had made him proud. She bows with love and respect. Eric and I go to our waiting limo so that we can make love for the first time as husband and wife.

When we get to Eric's home, he carries me over the threshold. He says, "Welcome home Mrs. Northman."

"This is where I belong Mr. Northman." I put my arms around my husband's neck and kiss with so much passion.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" he says to me. I nod yes.

"Please shut up and make love to me."

"Gladly."

Eric leads me to his room and unzips my dress. I let it fall from my shoulders. He catches his breath. I feel so sexy and beautiful. I begin to undress my husband. He stops me. He goes to the bathroom and turns on the shower for me. "Do you remember the first time we made love?"

I head to the shower. As I let the water flow over my body, my husband gets in the shower with me. When I 'feel' him, I have to catch my breath. I don't move. He grabs the soap and he asks, "Do you remember when we were lovers?"

I say, "Yes. But it was so long ago." I tremble with anticipation. "Do you remember?"

"I'll never forget it." He massages my shoulders. He moves my hair over my shoulder so that he can get a better view of my neck. He kisses it. Oh my; I'm in heaven. How could I have gone so long without this? I walk to him and begin to kiss him. I run my hands over his body and familiarize myself with him. I remember that he likes to have his nipples nibbled on. He moaned and pressed the back of my head to his chest. I lifted my head to kiss my husband. He decided to repay the favor. I remember his mouth so very well.

Eric turns off the shower and he gets out first. He lifts me into his arms and carries me to our bedroom. He lays me back on the bed and he licks me dry. While his mouth is deciding which nipple he likes best, his fingers are working inside of me. It feels so good. Before I know it, he has moved his mouth to his next snack. I begin to move on his mouth as if I were riding his beautiful dick. When I am about to reach my orgasm, he stops giving me pleasure with his mouth. He bites me on my inner thigh and it is the best orgasm I have ever had. I beg, "Please, baby. Make love to me."

Without another word, my husband thrusts his cock into me. It was as if we've never stopped making love. He looks me in my eyes while he's making love to me. "I love you baby. This is where I belong. I will never leave you again." I brush his hair away from his face. What I say next, I never expected to say in a million years. "Please Eric, let me bite you."

He rolls over so that I am on top. He is guiding me on his dick and I am about to cum for my husband. "Now Sookie, NOW!" I bend down and bite my husband's neck. He grabs me by my waist and thrusts himself inside of me. We cum together; after all of these months we are together.

"Eric that was wonderful. Why were we so stubborn? We lost so much time and we can't get it back." I look at Eric with regret.

"My sweet wife; this is how we are to be forever. There is no need to look back. We have our future to look forward to. Our life started tonight." Eric says that with a smile.

I snuggle against my husband with contentment and happiness.

He says to me, "Sookie."

I can't speak so I say, "Hmm?" I am running my fingertip over his beautiful chest. I look up at my husband with wondering eyes.

"What are we going to do about Quinn?"

Why did he have to ruin it?


	9. Chapter 9

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse series**

**Quinn's POV**

**The Day of the Wedding**

I have been calling her all day. She has not answered her phone. She must really be taking the old adage "it is bad luck to see the bride" to heart. I did not think it was bad luck to talk to the bride though. I'll call this last time and leave her a message. "Hey, babe; I just wanted to let you know that I can't wait to be your husband. This is the happiest day of my life. I'm anxious to see you walk down that aisle one last time as Sookie Stackhouse. After tonight you will be Mrs. John Quinn. I love you babe." I hope that she gets my message.

I am nervous of how Sookie will react when she sees that the Queen is there. After finding out that the Queen wanted to procure her through Bill, she has not been the Queen's biggest fan. Sookie knows that I have business dealings with Queen so maybe it won't be much of a shock. The Queen has also promised to give me her share of E(E)E and relinquish me from her debt. She wants to use Sookie's abilities every once in awhile. She will be paid for her services handsomely. So maybe she won't mind too much. The marriage is going to happen because I love Sookie but the extra incentives are gravy.

I have to call Jake Purefoy at first dark to make sure that he will still be able to stand with me at the wedding. He may no longer be my equal but what happened to him was not his fault. When he was first turned he was not happy about it but he has come to terms with his new lifestyle. Plus maybe I can use him against the corpse. Maybe I can use our past relationship to my advantage. If the corpse tries to stop the wedding Jake can be the first victim. He can't win against Eric because Eric is so old but he can buy me time to shift if I have to. They're all expendable when it comes to me getting what I want. Oh, I have to call my security team to be sure that they know to keep the corpse out; stakes will be on hand. No one is going to stop this wedding.

I can't wait to rub this in his face. I'm marrying the woman of his dreams and there is nothing that he can do about it. I wish that Sookie had not invited his progeny but she does consider her a friend. How anyone can trust a vamp is beyond me. And her bitch friend Amelia, she is going to have limited access to my wife; she has been trying to get my babe back with the corpse since she found out about their past. After she becomes my wife, things will change. The first of those changes will be Amelia and Pam.

My phone rings. "Hey babe; I've been trying to call you all morning. Where are you?


	10. Chapter 10

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse series**

**Chapter 10**

**Sookie's POV**

**The Previous Night:**

**The Night of Sookie and Eric's Marriage**

"Why did you have to say anything about Quinn? Can't we just enjoy tonight as husband and wife? I know you want to?" I say that as sexily as I possibly can but I end up sounding like Kermit the Frog. I'm nervous and scared.

He chuckles, "I am sorry, my love. You have to tell him. I can do it for you but I will not be nice about it. Whatever you decide Sookie, I will stand by your side." I can feel that he means it. I can also feel that he is scared for me.

"I don't think that he would hurt me," I say. He looks at me as if I just read his mind. I don't like that look. "I did not read your mind baby. I read your fears for me through the bond. He wouldn't hurt me. He loves me."

"Sookie, you don't understand what a man in love is like. If he loses that one thing that keeps him sane, there is no telling what he will do. I will not let you go through this alone. I know that he can and will do anything to make you suffer. You hurt him and he will want to make you pay." Eric says this to me and I find it hard to believe that Quinn would do anything to harm me.

"But Eric …" he does not let me finish.

"I know the pain that he will feel Sookie. He will not be rational nor will he show you any sympathy. When I lost you, I felt nothing for anyone and I cared nothing about the pain that I inflicted upon them. The only thing that mattered to me was that I had to do whatever it took to get you back. The night that you told me that you were going to marry the tiger, something in me died. When I reacted to you the way that I did, I could not help it." I looked into his eyes and all I saw was love. This 'man' loves me so much. "You're my life Sookie. You make me feel human. I've missed that and I would not give you up for anything in this world."

I kissed him with such passion and love. He is my heart and soul. "Please, baby. Let me love you." He groans with pleasure. I have my husband lie back on the bed. I feel him tremble at my touch. Starting at the top of his head, I kiss, caress and nibble every inch of his body. I love it when he moans my name. I whisper in his ear and nibble on it, "Say my name Eric. Tell me how much you want me."

I make my Viking bed for me, "Please Sookie. Make me yours all over again." When he says that, he really gets me going. I kiss his eyelids and I slowly pry his mouth open with my tongue. He has told me many times how sensitive his fangs are; I give them special treatment as well. When I do that, he forces his tongue deep in my mouth. I pull away.

"Take your time baby; we have forever." I work my way back down to the Gracious Plenty. I take just the head slowly into my mouth. He is watching me and he loves it. I have to tease him. I stop. I want him to beg. "Beg baby," I say gently. "Do you want this?" I slowly lick down the shaft. "Do you want that?" I lick his balls. All of sudden my lover reaches and down and pulls me to his mouth.

He says, "I want this!" He positions me on cock and forces it inside of me.

"Omigod; yes baby." He has me has hands gripping my shoulders; forcing his cock so deep inside of me. I lean forward; my nipple is inches from his mouth. "Do you want to taste me Eric?"

He roars, "YES!" I place my nipple closer to his mouth. I take his wrist and hold it to my mouth.

I say in complete and totally ecstasy, "Now baby, now!" We bite together. I yell out, "YOU are MINE!" It is the most intense orgasm we've ever had. I could feel him orgasm as he could feel mine.

We lay together; sweaty (well me anyway) and tired. I have never felt such total and complete fulfillment in my life.

After taking a few moments to relax, I look at my husband and smile at him. There is something that I must say to you before you go to rest."

"Tell me my love."

"There was a time when I didn't believe in love. I only had my Gran. Jason uses me. Then I found Bill, Pam, and Amelia. But you, Eric, you made me realize that true love does exist. This is the time that makes me want to thank you. Thank you for everything because it is you that taught me love and how to love. At first, I feared love. But now, I know I can't go on without love. I don't want just any love, I want your love. You are my love, my only love, my one true love." He sees that I am about to cry.

"Sookie, you don't …"

"Please let me finish. I know you might fear my love. I have given you reason to doubt my love but please. Here I am telling you to not fear it. Out of all the things money can buy and life can give, my love to you cannot and will never be matched. It is you who I live for and will die for. It is you who has my heart, body, and soul. My eyes open to see you and close to picture you. You are always in my mind. You will stay in my heart. My soul you share and my body you hold. Eric, I give you all of who I am." His eyes rim with pink.

"My lover." My husband kisses me before he goes to his travel coffin. We are to leave for our honeymoon. That is the last thing that my husband says before the dawn takes him under.

At 6 am Bobby "The Jackass" Burnham, pulls up. I hate him. The feeling is mutual. He says, "I need to get your bags and the guys need to come in and get Eric."

"You know what to do; do it," I say.

He's says to himself, "_Bitch_."

I being the childish person that I am say, "Your mother." Gran would be disappointed. When we get in the van Boob, I mean Bobby, offers me a cup of coffee; with no lid. Yeah, right. I look at him and say, "No thanks."

On the drive to Eric's private jet, I take a nap. When we reach the airport Bobby wakes me and lets me know that we have arrived. I get out of the van and wait for the men to get Eric's coffin on board. I follow my husband's coffin on the plane.

The takeoff is smoother than I had anticipated. The stewardess asks me if I need anything. I ask her if she would wake me at three. She agrees. I want to get up at that time because the time zone will change and Eric will rise.

I wake earlier than I planned. I decide to make the call. "Hello, Quinn. It's me, Sookie. I'm not coming. I've married Eric. I love ….

"Hey baby. You're awake."

"Yes my lover. Come here and let me love my wife."

Did I hang up the phone?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Quinn's POV**_

_'Quinn...I'm not coming...I married Eric..'_

_'Sookie that isn't funny.'_

_'I'm not joking...I'm so sorry Quinn...'_

I replayed the conversation over and over again...how could she do this to me...leave me at the alter for that disgusting corpse. A man who can't fulfill her need for children and a normal life. He couldn't give her what she wanted, long walks on the beach to watch the sun rise or picnics. What she really desired.

"Amelia."

He name left a bad taste in my mouth..my knuckles turned white as I gripped the steering wheel, she had been in my way so long. And now..she got her way...what she wanted all this time. Took my poor fragile Sookie out of my arms, taking advantage of her weak mind. She would pay for her trespasses. She would pay dearly. I warned her. I warned Sookie. I warned everyone. Sookie is mine...was mine...and if I couldn't have her no one would. She was too good for Eric. All he ever did was make her cry and break her heart, what kind of best friend was she.

Speeding down Hummingbird road, narrowly missing a dog, I whipped the car into her driveway, gravel spitting from under my tire. Clenching my jaw I got out slamming the door. Staring at the house, memories suddenly flooded into my head. Sookie sitting on the front porch sipping coffee, greeting me at the door, tanning out in the front yard, and always with a surprised smile. Shaking the memories from my head I started toward the door.

Knocking on the door I waited, impatience growing inside. She was taking too long. I knocked once more before remembering my key. I looked around inhaling, smelling the shampoo in the air, listening to the shower run. I closed the door softly. Time for a change in plans. Running my hand over my face I smiled a little bit and leaned against the wall waiting. As she, the talentless witch, descended the steps I looked at her.

"Shouldn't you be with Sookie? Getting ready."

"Uh yeah. Just getting a late start. you know women."

_'Terrible liar.' _"Of course I do. I wanted to see if I could give you a ride."

"You know you can't see the bride..."

"Ah its just a myth. I want to surprise her."

"Sorry Quinn..no can do."

I've lost my patience with her now. Growling internally I advanced towards her watching as she hit the wall finding no escape. The fear in her eyes gave me a sick pleasure.

I smiled dangerously, "I warned you."

"Quinn think about this...how did you get pass the..."

"Spells? I have a key. I was a welcomed person into this home. No spell can stop me."

"Quinn..."

"Shut up."

Before she could scream I hit her over the head knocking her out. No one cared about her, no one that was close enough to do anything. Or that was awake. Picking up her wet, limp body I carried her to the truck tossing her into the truck bed. Leaning on the back looking down at her I smiled a little bit touching her face and feeling the blood that dripped down her forehead.

"There are 150 places on the human body that can be punctured that will cause a slow painful death." I spoke adjusting the camera on the tripod looking through the lens before pressing record

.

"Where am I?"

"Not important. You won't be leaving. Not alive."

"Do you think you can get away with this?"

"Yes."

I walked behind her tightening the ropes on her wrist, listening to the bones crunch I was satisfied as I stood in front of her again. She sat there, naked and tied to a chair, her hair matted with dried blood and fear emitting from her eyes. Turning my hand into the tigers paw I walked up to her.

"We can make this very easy," I smiled, "Or you can resist and endure the same type of terrible pain you've caused me. This is your choice Amelia."

"Do your worse you psychopathic..."

I cut her words short as my claw slices her left cheek slowly. I looked in her eyes as I did so, I would be the last thing she saw before it was over. _'Maybe I should cut off her eyelids.' _

"149 places left Amelia...where is she?"

"Make it 148."

She was headstrong...I hated that. Cutting her right cheek I smiled as tears went down her face.

_'My husband...'_

_'My lover...' _

The sounds of their "marital bliss" filled my head as I started slicing her face open, her screams echoing around the warehouse, my claws scraping down her arms. Blood pouring down the front of her body.

"TELL ME!"

"Make me..."

Watching the pain and smugness on her face and grab a needle pumping her with morphine. I needed to keep her alive. I dragged my claw down her arms again and growled when she screamed.

"Amelia...don't make me lose my temper."

"I think you already have."

I hit her in the mouth, teeth flying across the floor, I started to laugh uncontrollably. Leaning closely I spat on her. Turning I looked in the camera before going over and picking it up. Walking up I zoomed in I dragged my already blood soaked left claw over her breast and zoomed into the wound.

"All for you Sookie Northman...see what you've done...first your grandma and now Amelia."

"Don't listen to him Sookie." She was weakening.

"Who told you to talk?"

Sitting the camera back in its placed I dug my claws into her thighs until I felt bone.

"Tell me where she is...NOW!" I screamed head butting her so violent that blood started to drip down my head.

"I'll never betray Sookie."

"I'll set you fire."

"Do your worse...I love Sookie...nothing will change that."

"As you wish."

Ramming my right paw into her chest I watched her eyes go dim, I gripped her heart letting it explode in my heads and my other paw into her stomach. Standing there I jerked back still holding her heart in hand I dropped it. How would I make all that money back? The wedding, the house, the honeymoon, the queen. How would I get out of her debt now...how can this happen...what will I tell my sister? The questions raced through my head as blood dripped off my now human hands. Going over to the camera I knelt down and stared in the lens smiling. I started to laugh deeply and loudly looking over my shoulder at Amelia.

"Come on Witch we have one more stop...oh nothing to say?"

Walking over I moved her head towards the camera and moved her mouth, "Oh where are going?"Fantasies."

"Oh lovely."

I laughed untying her.

"Oh Quinn you're so hilarious..." I spoke to myself as I went to the turn off the camera.

Riding down the road I listened to a favorite tune of mine on the radio. Oddly enough it fit so perfectly that the lyrics made me smile.

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become _

Stopping in the empty parking lot I got out grabbing Amelia out the bed of the truck and put her on my shoulder, blood dripping down my back. Going around back I sat her down leaning her back against the door. Dropping the video on her lap, I turned my left hand into a claw thinking of the Batman comics I loved as a youth. I cut a smile in her face. Kissing her forehead I got back in the truck.

"One more stop."

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal_

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series. Song, Animal is property of Three Days Grace.


	12. Chapter 12

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse series**

**Night 1: After the Call**

**Sookie's POV**

Quinn sounded so heartbroken. I never meant to hurt him but I had to follow my heart right? I had to follow my heart. Eric can feel my despair. "Are you alright my lover?" I looks at me with concern and love. I can feel him willing me to be strong through our bond. I touch his face lovingly. It feels so good to be in his arms.

"I'm just going over the conversation with Quinn in my head. He was so sad Eric. I never meant to hurt him. I really believed that I could have a life with him." Eric soothingly rubs my head and tells me that everything is going to be just fine. I raise my head from his muscular chest and kiss his chin. I sit up so that I can look him in his face and I kiss him again. This time a quick smack on the lips.

"You are absolutely right. It's a rare thing, but this time you are right." He laughs. I love to hear him laugh. I get up from the bed to look for my phone. Where is that phone? "Ah, there you are." I find it lying on the floor. I look at the face and the last call was to Quinn. All I can say is that I'm so sorry. I check my messages.

My first message is from Pam … "Keep my Master happy," that's it? That Pam never shuts up.

My second message is from Jason … "Sook I came by; where are ya? Call me. I need a favor; not for me but for Crystal. She wants you and Quinn to be the godparents. I do too but I'm not for that sentimental shit. Call me." That makes me so happy. I can't have children of my own because of my choice of husbands but I would gladly help with my brother's baby. They won't change their mind since Eric is my husband; will they? We'll talk it over. Eric is my life now; Jason has to accept or he will not be a part of my life.

Yes. I can't wait to hear this message. She and Pam are the reason I'm happy. I owe her my life.

My last message is from Amelia …"I am so happy for you. You and Eric are meant to be and I would do anything to make that happen. You are my best friend and I love you. I wish you two the absolute best. Stay happy and I'll see you when you get home. Kisses." I smile and say to myself, "I love you too Amelia." I'll call her when we land.

"Who do you love my lover?" Eric has come up behind me and heard me.

I turn to him and say, "You. Why don't you let me show you how much?" He obligingly agrees. I love married life.

**Night 1**

**Ørland**

**Eric's POV**

My lover is insatiable. If I had known she would be this sexual, I would have married her in Rhodes.

As we are about to reach our destination, the stewardesses speaks over the intercom that my wife needs to change into the proper clothing. Her shorts and t-shirt will not keep her warm. It is very cold in my homeland. I cannot wait to share this part of my life with my wife. Sookie waits for the stewardess to leave the room before she jumps out of bed. Her naked body is a beautiful site for me. I reach for her but she wiggles from my grasp. "No you don't Mr. Man. We have to get ready! Aren't you anxious to see your homeland?" She squeals and runs to the bathroom. She motions for me to follow her, "Come on!" Does she realize that if we shower together, she will be serviced? After seeing that I am ready for my shower, my wife realizes the inevitable. She is serviced.

When we finally get ready, the flight attendants let us know to buckle in. My wife wants to sit across from me but I pull her back to my lap and hold her tight. After a few moments, we land. I haven't been home in centuries. Standing at the top of the airstairs, I inhale deeply. This is going to be great. I can finally share the beginning of my life with my lover. I cannot wait for her to see my home. I look to my side and the look on my lover's face is priceless. She is as excited as I am. "This is going to be great!" I kiss the top of her head. Perfect, this is absolutely perfect. Nothing is going to ruin this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I start this chapter, I want to thank you all so much for the reviews and for enjoying my story. I have always wanted to post but was afraid that it was not good enough. You all have given me confidence and I really appreciate it. Oh, by the by, my daughter killed Amelia. She said that there was no other way. In her words, 'Gruesome but necessary, Mama"**

**Thank you so much!**

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse series**

**Pam's POV **

**Night 1**

This is the first time in centuries that I have been very happy; especially with a human. I never expected to love Sookie the way that I do. I love her because my Master loves her and she has made him a better vampire. He seems to have a little more humanity and he likes that. It concerned him in the beginning but he has embraced it. Their love gives me hope. I wanted to drain her when she left him but she has since seen the error of her ways. She just needed a hard push. And I enjoyed being the one to push her.

After I shower, I dress in my True Religions and my pink cashmere sweater. _Where are my keys? _I am so glad that I do not have to dress like a fucking freak any longer. That was for shit but because my Master requested it, it was done. No more. I wonder when he's going to tell Sookie that he is keeping Fangtasia. He has become a sentimental vampire in his old age. I think that he needs to turn it into to Area 5 headquarters but he wants it to stay as is because that is where he first met her. If I could throw-up, I would. _Ah, found them; time to get to work._

I hope that he loves how I have had his farm renovated. That place was a windy shit hole. Why he would keep it, is totally beyond me. I spent a pretty penny for the renovations but it was worth it. They have a light-tight room that they can share for the next 5 days or whenever they decide to go back. He loves bathes; I've had a sunken heated tub put in the for the lovers. I've hired a cooking staff for Sookie. I have hired a driver to take them sightseeing. I want my Master to be pleased. I may call him later to be sure that everything is to his liking. Since Eric is my Master, Sookie is now my Mistress and she will be treated as such. I have to make the staff aware of the changes; disrespect will not be tolerated. I haven't been able to dole out any pusnishments in quite sometime. After all of the hard work that I have done to make my Master happy, maybe he will allow me to punish a few people and vamps. I inhale; I love being a vampire. I turn on the radio and a song that I like is playing. I like this Duffy. I may try to look her up. I wonder if she would perform at the club. Her song Mercy is pretty good. I would change the words a little but ... Maybe we should look into hiring well known talents. That would boost our profits. I'll make some calls tonight.

When Amelia comes by tonight, I will offer her a management job. She will be good to have around. She can put wards on the bar and parking lots as well. She will be a valuable asset. She has also become a friend and I like having her around. I never thought that I would be friends with a witch. I will let Langford know to let her in when she comes by. I must call her later to let her know to give her name. She will not have to pay. I wonder how grateful she will be. Hopefully, I will find out later on. A human and witch best friends to a vampire; always expect the unexpected.

When I pull into the VIP space, I sense that something is wrong. I smell death. I pull out my phone and call Rasul. "Meet me at my parking space now. Something is wrong." As I emerge from the car, Rasul glides to me.

He sniffs the air. He smells it too. "Death; I smell death." He looks around and says, "I will search the perimeter." I watch as he vanishes into the surrounding area. He takes to the back and I proceed to the front. The vermin are watching me as I sniff through the crowd. A young man gives me the eye; I give him fang; disgusting human. You would think that one would bathe instead of drowning in cologne.

As I am searching the parking lot, Rasul calls to me. When I reach him, he is looking down. My eyes follow him. I cry out in anger and pain. I bend down and hold my friend in my arms.

"Oh my God; it's Amelia."


	14. Chapter 14

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse series**

**Night 1: After the Death**

**Quinn's POV**

How could she call me and tell me that it's over? The corpse said to **_MY_** Sookie, '**_Come to me. Let me love my wife_**'; she is his wife? And she did not sound regretful. She did not even release the call. I can hear her moans of ecstasy. She is screaming his name. He is screaming hers. She sounded so happy. She'll be very happy when she returns home. She will be mine. She will be my wife. She will come to see that she has made a mistake. I will forgive her because it is not her fault. She was weak minded. If she had never had been forced to take his blood in Rhodes, this would not have happened. I will save you babe. Your hero is coming.

It is a warm, beautiful night. I love the feel of the night air on my face. I lift my face to the sky and inhale, springtime and death. What more could one ask for. I've been leaning against this truck for over an hour. When is she going to … Ah, she is here.

I can't wait for her to see the gift that I left on her doorstep. We cats show our appreciation by leaving gifts. I have been most generous considering the way that I have been treated. Pam will love it! I'm so excited. I can't wait to see the expression on her face. **_Do you think she'll send me a thank you card?_** I doubt it; vamps are ingrates. They never appreciate anything that you do for them. They act as if they are owed everything. Maybe she'll be different and surprise me. I'll cross my fingers and wish.

She will have to call Sookie now. She will have to return from wherever she is. This gift is for her too. I want my babe to see that I am going to get rid of all of the obstacles that are in our way. Anything that is going to hinder our happiness, I will get rid of it. She will be pleased. She will see that I am her one and only; that is the way that it should be.

Yes; I hear it! I have been waiting for this all night! Pam's screams are music to my ears. The look of anguish that is on her face is priceless. **_Oh, yeah; I need to pay my MasterCard bill tomorrow. I do not like interest charges_.** I can smell her anguish and her rage. It has filled the air. I inhale deeper. This is so sexy. I am getting aroused. My pants are too confining; let me relieve this pressure. I release my dick from its prison and take it in hand. I close my eyes and imagine the fear in the bitch's eyes as she was dying. I relish the anguish in the vamp's screams. I have never felt such pleasure. I stroke my dick while thinking about each stab and each scream. It feels so good. I go to the back of my truck and rub the dead witch's blood on my cock. I can no longer hold back. I can no longer hold back; I cum with such force I roar.

She sees me. I step under the street light so that she can see me with my dick in my hand and the hate that fills my eyes. Her eyes are rimmed with pink. I want her to hurt the way that I am hurting. I want her to feel pain as I feel pain. The vamp that is with her looks to me and starts to come over. **_Come on vamp_**; I motion for him to make his move. She grabs his arm and shakes her head no. I wink at her. I stuff my cock back in my pants and zip up. I get back into my truck.

I drive around and look her right in her eyes. I stop in front of the vamp while she is holding my masterpiece. I let down my window and say, "I'll be waiting." I smile at them both and drive away. I should hear from Sookie and Eric any minute now.

Damn; I need to go to the grocery store. I'm out of eggs.


	15. Chapter 15

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse series**

**Night1: The Farm**

**Eric's POV**

Our chauffer takes us on the scenic route to our honeymoon location. The sites of Ørland are magnificent. The grounds are a lush green, the flowers in the meadows sway beautifully in the wind. To be able to see this during the daylight would be glorious. It has been many, many years since I've seen my homeland in the sun. Sookie is trying her best to see but with it being pitch black, she can't see what I see. Sadly, she will have to see it during the daytime without me. This is not a time for sadness; only joy.

"Are you excited my wife?" I look at my beautiful bride and see that she is giddy with happiness. She gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life. I live to make her happy. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Yes; I couldn't be happier! Having the chance to visit your life before you were made vampire is the greatest gift that I've ever received." She kisses me a thank you. Her eyes captivate me. My lover lets down her window and inhales the country night air. Her blonde hair is blowing in the wind. I can smell her scent and it makes me want her.

After a few more miles, I can see our home in the distance. "Look to your left my love. That is our home. This is where I first started my life." It is absolutely beautiful. It was always painful to come back but now it's a joy. I have someone to share my past with. I feel a thump in my chest; I am home.

My child has done a wonderful job with the renovations. It is no longer the "windy shit hole in Ørland" she refers it to. The roof has been retiled and the fields are green with life. Flowers border the driveway. Pam has even had the barn rebuilt. I remember my last night in that barn. I am sad but still I am grateful. As the driver pulls into the driveway, the house is prepared for our arrival. There are lights throughout the house. The lights are bright at the opening.

The driver makes a call and relays to the other party that we have arrived. The door opens and out walks the staff. I look at Sookie and she has the look of child on Christmas morning. This is going to be amazing. Her excitement is overwhelming me. This is what it feels like to be alive. I love it.

"Oh Eric, it's beautiful," she says. "I never expected it to be this beautiful. Your home is absolutely amazing. I can't wait to share you memories." She turns to me and kisses me. Before the chauffer can stop the car completely, Sookie bounds out of the car and up the porch. As I watch her, I remember the daydream that I had before she became mine. She ran her loving hands over my chest. In my dream she could smell my memories; now she can live them with me.

She introduces herself to all of the staff. She meets each one and she shakes their hands. They all seem to be enthralled with her. My wife has that affect on humans as well as supes. As I glide to the porch, she introduces them all to me. "This is my husband, Eric Northman."

They all seem to realize that I am vampire because no one offers to shake my hand; they all bow to me. I say nothing. I nod my head in response. Sookie grabs my arm and says, "Come on sweetie. Let's take a tour of your home." I let my wife lead the way. I'm going to have to talk to her about calling me 'sweetie' in front of others. But there is one correction that has to be made.

"This is our home."

**Sookie's POV**

Our home; this is our home. I never thought that I would here that from Eric. Ohhh … I'm so excited!

I never expected to have a home with our own personal staff. Sookie Stackhouse … I mean Northman, has servants now? Even if it's only for a few days, I love it. After reading their minds, I see that they mean my husband no harm. Luckily, they can stay.

The butler follows us into the living room. Oh my goodness; it's gorgeous. Deep masculine colors, soft furniture, and a fire already lit; we are going to enjoy this tomorrow night. "Master and Mrs. Northman, I am Charles. We have your room prepared and ready for you. It is an hour before dawn. Once you are ready for bed, please call for me, I will lead the way." As he was about to walk away he added, "Also Mrs. Northman, your itinerary for tomorrow is located in the library. Will there be anything else?"

"Thank you Charles. By the way, can you lead us to our room now please? It is close to dawn and my husband has to get prepared for bed. And will you also bring us a bottle of True Blood and a glass of champagne please? Thank you?" I want to see the grounds with my husband at first dark tomorrow night and I want to tour the house with him without rushing. I know that he has a lot to share with me.

"But Sookie, do you not want to see the rest of the house?" He sounds disappointed that I want to get to bed. I have to fix that.

"We have less than an hour to tour our home. I don't want to rush it. I want to share this with you. I want to walk the grounds with you. These are our memories now." I passionately kiss my husband. It is a deep kiss. I feel my husband stiffen in response to my kiss. As I reach down to rub him through his jeans, Charles enters the room and clears his throat.

"Where would you li… ", Eric never gave him a chance to finish. He does not like to be interrupted; especially when he's about to love his wife. He took the tray from Charles in a quick blur and angrily told him to lead the way.

Charles leads us to room that has several doorways. "Mistress Pam said that you would know which one to take." He says this shakily; Eric has scared Charles gray.

"Thank you so much Charles. You have a good night." He nods to me and goes on his way; moving faster than I've seen him move all night. It makes me giggle. Eric leads me down the hall and instead of going to a room he hits a hidden panel on the wall. We walk down another hall. Eric opens another hidden room and it's beautiful.

The room is all white and candles are everywhere. There are roses on the floor and on the bed. I look at him and Eric says, "My child has really outdone herself. Please my love; remember to securely lock the door from the inside when you go on your tours this day. You will need this to reenter." He hands me a little 'garage' remote. "Chose the code my love." I look at him and smile. The code is his birthday.

"I promise." I would never leave my husband vulnerable.

He gracefully cradles me in his arms and carries me to our bed; all the while kissing me. My hootchie is throbbing with anticipation. "Are you ready for me my lover?" He licks my lips so sensously. It feels so good.

I cannot speak; I can only nod. I cannot seem to remove my mouth from his. He lays me down. It is too close dawn for the slow love making that my body craves. I just need to feel him inside of me.

Eric removes my bulky sweater and jeans anxiously. It's almost as if he's never been with me. He releases the front snaps of my bra, he latches onto my breasts; pushing them together because he can't decide which one to love first. He is watching me as he is doing this. He can see the pleasure that he is giving me. That feels so good. I reached down to remove his shirt. It was a chore so he removed the shirt for me. I reach up and lick and bite on my husband's nipple. When I bite his nipple, he rips his jeans off along with his red bikini underwear. I reach down to remove my panties but he stops me. He pushes the pink lace undies to the side. That's fine; I just want my husband inside of me.

"Now, baby," I can't wait for him to fuck me. He has to feel how anxious I am. Why he is torturing me?

He adjusts himself to enter me but before he does he says, "Tell me that you want me to fuck you Sookie." He teases me by rubbing the head of his cock over my nub and my entrance. He knows; that is why he is making me say this.

"Fuck me baby please," I beg him. He forces his dick inside of me. I gasp from the feel of it. "Make me yours baby." When I say that, he can no longer hold back. He rips the panties off of me. He holds me in his arms in the sitting position. He is fucking me so hard I fear that I will no longer stay straddled to him. I hold on for dear life; kissing his mouth. I am about to cum. I can feel that he is about to reach his point. We can wait no longer. "Now," I roll my neck to the side so that my husband and taste. He kisses my neck and then he bites. We come together. It was pure heaven. Eric holds me down on his cock while he finishes releasing in me.

"Eric, that was great. Aren't you glad that we did not finish the tour?" I said still straddling his lap and he is still inside of me.

He laughs. "Yes my love. We have 15 minutes. We can take a quick bath if you would like." I nod yes.

We bathe each other quickly. After drying off, I reach for a gown. Eric says, "There is no need for that." He's right; twice in one night.

As we are kissing our good nights, his phone rings. "Who is it?" I ask.

"Pam. I will call her back tomorrow. This is our time. I love you Sookie Northman."

"Good night Eric Northman. I love you."

He never got to drink his blood nor I my champagne. Oh well. Life is great. What more could I ask for?


	16. Chapter 16

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse series**

**Chapter 16**

**Day 2**

**Quinn's POV**

**Where are they?**

No call from Sookie at all about Amelia. Maybe Amelia was a better friend than Sookie. Eric did not storm over in a rage demanding revenge for his 'lover'. Do they think that they will get away with ignoring me? Does Pam think that I did not notice what she did last night? When that vamp was going to come to me and battle, she had the audacity to pull him back to her? Am I not a worthy opponent? Am I too disgusting for the vamps to touch? A corpse won't even touch me. I am definitely not beneath _them_. This slight will not go unnoticed. There will be repercussions. I will _not_ be ignored. They will acknowledge me.

I never got to go to Wal-mart last night to do my grocery shopping. It would not look good for Sookie's husband to be walking through the store with blood and cum all over his person. I have an image to live up to. That look will not go over well in Bon Temps. They have always disrespected my wife; I have to be sure not to embarrass her.

Well, well, well; who do we have here? Look at the treasures that I see. Crystal and Jason; maybe I can slyly ask them if they have heard from Sookie. I have to know where my wife is.

"Hi you two lovebirds; how is it going?" Jason can't keep his hands off of Crystal. They have the look of love. Their love does not compare to what Sookie and I have though. Our love will span the ages.

Jason looks up, "Hey brother-in-law. Sorry that I could not make the wedding the other night but Calvin called a pack meeting that could not missed. How's married life? I tried calling Sook to congratulate her but she did not answer her phone. You two must be having a ball." He gives me a wink. He doesn't know. "Are you two starting on your little family already?"

I give him a hearty laugh, "You know it. We can't wait to start a family of our own. And married life is great. I have a wonderful wife." I look at Crystal. She is looking at my hand.

"Where's your ring?" she asks. Nosy bitch; it's none of your damn business where my ring is. "It is bad luck to take your ring off the first year of marriage." Bitch, what?

"Sookie made me take it off last night when I was doing some work around the house. See, here it is. I will _not_ lose this ring." Since the day of my wedding I've worn my ring around my neck; close to my heart. My babe gave me this ring. Well after, I searched her room I found it on her vanity. She would have given it to me. She must have left it behind when her emergency took her away. When she comes back, I want her to see that I've had faith that she would come back. "You're looking good Crystal. How much longer before the baby comes?"

She gives me look of pure joy; she's glad that I asked her. "He can't come soon enough. He is moving all over the place. He's going to be a hand full; just like his daddy." She lovingly pokes Jason in the side. He kisses her on the nose.

"I can't wait to be a daddy. Since I lost my so parents so long ago, I want my baby to have what I missed out on. Don't get me wrong; I loved Gran and I'm grateful that she raised us. But a boy needs a man around, ya know?

She looks at her husband, "You'll be a great daddy." She loves him. Turning back to me she says, "We have three more months to go. Did Sookie give you the good news?"

"We really haven't been doing a lot of talking. But we did talk about that. I'm really excited about it. I think it's great." I give them a wink to throw them off. What is she talking about?

Before she can respond Jason tells her that he will be right back. He has seen Hoyt walk past. "I want to be sure that he is coming over this weekend to work on the nursery." He kisses her before he walks away.

She touches his back as he walks away. Before she says anything, I tell her how pregnancy agrees with her. "I've always found pregnant women beautiful."

"Thanks Quinn. I have to tell you, I don't feel beautiful. But Jason tells me all day, every day how beautiful I am. What more can a woman ask for in a husband?"

Stupid bitch; can't she see that I'm hitting on her. Panthers are the dumbest of all cats. She looks past me at her husband. "Well Quinn, Jason is ready to go. I just want to tell you congratulations. I wish you and Sookie the best." She is about to go to her husband but she stops and turns back around.

"Will you let Sook know that I've been trying to call her so that we can discuss the christening of the baby? Do you know when she'll be free?" That's what she was talking about earlier. They can't read between the lies either; like I said, dumb.

"Yeah; she should there. You know she no longer works."

"That must be nice. Let her know that I can come by on Tuesday. I am off then and I can come around 2; after lunch. Jason comes home for lunch every day. I have to be sure that my man eats. Call me and let me know if everything is set. Take care Quinn. Make sure Sook calls me."

When she says that, she looks at me with a sly grin. She goes to Jason and whispers something in his ear. He kisses her lips and he looks back at me and gives me a half hearted wave. They are laughing at me. They know that we are not married. They fucking know!

Are they trying to play me for a fool? I feel a deep growl building deep in my chest. Before I realize it, I have practically crushed the handle of the grocery cart. Do they think that they are better than I? Do they think that because they are married; because they are having a baby? They were laughing at me. I am not a joke. I am a force to be reckoned with. I guess I will have to make them see. She's coming over on Tuesday.

I can show her then.


	17. Chapter 17

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse series**

**Chapter 17**

**Night 2**

**Pam's POV**

I rise without a plan. Eric did not answer my call last night. I could not leave that kind of message on his phone. I know what I have to do. I am his second in command. I will handle this. My Maker has faith in me. I can handle Quinn. I will not call him or Sookie again. This will be handled by his area vampires. After my bath I will make my calls. The last call of the night that I have to make is to Amelia's father. I don't want to make that call.

My fellow Louisiana vamps all agree to meet me at Fantasies. The first to arrive is Bill. He nods at me; I just stare at him. Any vamp that tries to kill me and my Master, I must watch very closely. It took me forever to get that cement out of my hair. I should have killed him then. Within the next hour all of the area vamps I've called, have arrived. Chester and Melanie arrive together. Bubba is always ever present when it comes to his beloved Miss. Sookie. Last but not least Clancy and Felecia; Rasul is right by my side. I need only the most skilled fighters to stand with me in this battle.

"Sit," I command. "We don't have time to waste."After getting all of the pleasantries out of the way, I have Ginger bring everyone True Bloods. This is going to be a long night. "Rasul bring in the TV and DVD player." He bows and goes to the next room.

"As some of you may not be aware of Sookie and Eric were married Friday night." Bill is the only vampire that seems to be affected by that news. His fangs drop from anger. I look him in the face and say, "Deal with it. We have bigger problems. Last night, Rasul and I found the body of Sookie's best friend Amelia on the doorstep of Fantasies. She was murdered and we know who did it."

After setting up the equipment Rasul, inserts the DVD. He looks to me, I nod; he presses play. The video was absolutely horrendous. I could not watch it alone; I can't bear to watch it all. Amelia was my friend and lover; she did not deserve to die in that manner. Her death will be avenged. I explain to my colleagues the reason for Quinn's rage.

Bill is the first to speak up, "He has gone mad. Do Sookie and Eric know of this?"

"They are on their honeymoon. I tried calling him last night. As expected he did not answer." With that comment I look to Bill and wink. He gives me fang. I continue, "I will not tell him information of this magnitude over the phone. They deserve to be happy; even if it's for a little while. We have to handle this situation ourselves." Each vamp nods in agreement. "Bill, you were with Sookie for a brief time. She will blame herself for this?"

"Yes. She is so tenderhearted. She will never forgive herself. She will spend her existence thinking that this is her fault." Bill says this with sincerity and a faraway look in his eyes. After a brief pause he continues. "Pam what about your safety; has he contacted you?"

"He was outside of the club last night waiting for us to find the body. He made threatening gestures towards her." Rasul answers for me. "I wanted to kill him then but Pam would not let me battle him. She suggested that we call the Sheriff. I would have killed him last night."

"They are fucking humans. Why are wasting our time?" Clancy is always charming and knows exactly what to say. He has nothing but contempt for Sookie. He thinks that she has made Eric a lesser vampire and is distracting him from his responsibilities.

Before I could respond, Bill had him by his throat. "I will crush your fucking throat. You will respect her." Bill made this threat in his coldest voice. He will spend existence loving someone he cannot have. And his punishment is just.

"If we are to beat this tiger we cannot fight amongst ourselves. Bill, release him." Bill looks at me as if he doesn't recognize me. "_Now_ Bill. Eric will not be happy to come back to find Clancy in pieces. Wait until he returns. We will take care of Clancy." Clancy has been warned by Eric several times about disrespecting Sookie. Hopefully, I will be able to hand down the punishment.

"Where is Miss. Sookie Pam? Do I need to stay at her house?" Bubba is very upset. Sookie has always treated Bubba like any other vampire. "I have to be there if she needs me."

"What I need for you to do Bubba is to watch her house. Never let anyone see you Bubba. You have to stay hidden. Do not go to Bill's house to rest. You have to go to ground. Repeat to me Bubba what it is that you are to do." Bubba repeats his mission to me verbatim.

I continue, "Very good Bubba. Bill since you've been staying in Monroe that is where you are to remain. You cannot go back to your home. It is too much of a risk. If go to rest there anything could happen. Quinn does not seem to be in his right mind.

"Chester and Melanie, I need for you to watch Jason and Crystal's home. If he is going after the people that Sookie loves, Jason can't be too far down on his list. I have to call Calvin tomorrow to let him know that we will need the help of the panthers. We need day watchers as well. Sookie and Amelia have helped them all. Rasul, call Alcide and see if he has returned from Florida." Rasul nods and leaves for the office.

"Clancy you will not leave Fantasies for any reason. You and I will stay here and keep an eye open to see if he comes back. Does everyone understand? OK. We all meet here tomorrow night at first dark to kill Quinn. Agreed?" I get nods of agreement. All of the vamps leave but Bill.

"Where will you stay?" he asks again. "He knows where you rest. You can't stay at Eric's. He has been there before to make deliveries for the Queen." After a moment's thought Bill asks, "Is the Queen aware of Eric and Sookie's marriage or Quinn's state of mind?"

I answer his last question first. "No and we will not tell her. That is Eric's responsibility. Haven't you caused enough problems when it comes to the Queen?" From the look in his eyes, he wishes that he could do to me what he did to Clancy. Keep wishing; I'm older and stronger. "Anyway, Eric has several homes in which I can rest."

Bill turns to leave. Before he goes, he says, "Please be careful. Call me if you need me. I will figure out a way to keep Sookie's mind at ease."

"Thank you for your concern and your assistance. And Bill, that's her husband's job; not yours." Bill glides from the room without another word.

Rasul comes back and tells me that Alcide will be here within the hour. "Is he aware that Sookie may be in danger?" I ask.

Rasul nods. "I did not give any details. I will leave that up to you. If I may make a suggestion; I know that Amelia casted spells for the Were and the Panther Packs. If you show them the DVD, they should be willing to help take vengeance against Quinn for murdering her. If they feel that Sookie is in danger as well, they will definitely be on board. If they are anything at all, they are loyal." I agree. But I don't know if I can watch that atrocity again.

"Then that is what we will do. Thank you Rasul."

As he reaches for the door, he never turns around. He says, "If it's ok with you, I will show the pack leaders the video." There is final pause. "I am sorry for your loss." He leaves the room.

This is the first time almost 200 hundred years that I've cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sookie's POV**

This is a beautiful day. The sky is so blue, the air is so clean. I've never been to a more beautiful place. I'm sitting on the front porch of Eric's childhood home, drinking my 2nd cup of coffee, and I couldn't be more peaceful. I have never felt such peace before. I've never been here but it feels as if I've never left. How is that even possible?

After finishing my coffee, I go in to find Charles. After seeing the barn last night, I asked him if would take me there after I had my breakfast. I go into the kitchen and find him with Elsa, the cook.

Elsa is a big, strapping woman of about 70. Her eyes are an unusual green but when you look into them, you find safety. Her smile is infectious and she makes you feel right at home. When she hugged and kissed me, it reminded me of Gran. Instinctively, I hugged her back. When she first saw me in the daylight, she looked at me with pity. "My child you are so thin. Let Elsa feed you. You have to keep up your strength if you are to be with a Viking." She gives me a knowing wink. I couldn't help but smile. And I have to say, Elsa cooked me a breakfast that had to put at least 10 lbs on me.

When I enter the kitchen, I hear Charles and Elsa talking and laughing. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Charles after I take care of some things, will you be ready to take me to the barn? That is the first thing on Pam's list."

Charles bows to me and says, "I will be here when you return Mrs. Northman."

I go over to Elsa and kiss her wrinkled face. My goodness, she not only reminds me of Gran but she smells like her too. She has the smell of lilacs and camphophenic. That must be the universal smell for all grannies. "The breakfast was delicious. Thank you so much. If you keep cooking for me, I will definitely gain some weight."

"That is why I'm here child; to make sure that you eat and put on some weight. A woman such as you has to be healthy. You have to be prepared. Now get ready. When you return, your lunch will be ready."

What do I have to be prepared for? She must really being trying to prepare me for my insatiable Viking. Well, I guess I'd better eat up. I let down my shields to be sure that no one is around before I enter our bedroom. I only hear Charles and Elsa. After being sure of the Viking's safety, I enter our room. I safely lock the door and sit on the bed and look at my sleeping husband. I kiss his forehead and push his hair from his face. "I love you." He opens his eyes. He _opened_ his eyes.

"My lover" is all he says and goes back to sleeping the sleep of the dead. He heard me! I pepper his face with kisses. How could my day get any better? I jump from our bed and get ready for my trip to the barn.

I go the bathroom and brush this morning's breakfast from my teeth and take a long hot shower. After studying my wardrobe, I decide on the beautiful pale blue cowl neck sweater and jeans that Pam packed for me. I wear the black boots and grab by cranberry coat. This is going to be so exciting. I grab my backpack and pack all of my necessities. Check; camera, check; cell phone, check; stocking cap, check; I am ready. After securing my resting husband's room, I go on my way. As I'm going down the hall, I sense another mind. It's different. I can't read this mind.

I close my eyes so that I can get a read on this being. What is it? It's black and dense. There seems to be no life. It's blank but it's not a dead brain. When I open my eyes there is young man standing in front me. He's beautiful. "Who are you and why are you in this area of our house?"

He smiles and when he does, he has the whitest, sharpest teeth I've ever seen. "My grandfather, Charles, asked me to take you on the tour of the barn. He had an emergency to attend to and since I was already working the fields, he volunteered my services. My name is Beck." His eyes are the blackest black. They're deadly but beautiful just the same. His skin is a deep brown; it matches his hair which is wavy and curly.

Before I can help myself, I reach up and grab is face and close my eyes. Nothing; I get no read on him at all. How can I read Charles and not Beck? How is that possible? I open my eyes and he's looking me right in my face. I was concentrating so hard that I did not realize that he has moved closer to me. "What are you?" I ask as I take a step away from him.

"I'm your guide," he says with a smile. "Follow me."

I'm hesitant but something pushes me along as if I have to go. He leads me to the backdoor and into the fields. The wind is blowing in my face. I put the hood up on my coat and follow Beck. It's a long walk, but I love it. As we are walking to the barn, I see the most beautiful flowers. "What is this? I've never seen a flower like this before?"

Beck looks back to where I am standing and says, "Those are called St. Bernard's Lilies. They grow wild here. They've been here longer the Vikings. Would like to pick some on the way back?" When I look up he is standing beside me. He looks at me admiringly. He starts to laugh at the smile on my face. "It doesn't take much to please you does it?"

I hastily stand up and say, "Yes please. And why is it so funny that I have simple tastes? Everyone does need expensive things to be happy; especially not me."

"I can tell; such 'expensive' clothes for such a 'simple' woman." He says that with such sarcasm. "You seem to be no different than any other American woman."

"How dare you! You don't know me and I would appreciate it if you don't speak to me anymore. If it has nothing to do with the tour, I don't want to hear you smarmy comments. You can keep them to yourself." He's a jerk.

"As you wish." He shrugs his shoulders and begins walking again.

"Anyway, my friends bought me these clothes for our honeymoon." He doesn't respond and he doesn't look back. I'm in such a huff that before I realize it, we are at the barn. He has ruined my walk; bastard.

He never responds to my comment. He opens the barn doors and holds out his arm and says, "Your Majesty." I am not going to respond.

I go into the barn and it's huge. The ceilings are at least 16ft tall. There are no animals here; only crates and boxes. There is very old furniture here. There are stalls that look as if they used to be stables. There is hay on the ground. You would never guess that this place was over a thousand years old. I snapped so many pictures. I even had Beck to pose at the barn doors for me. He didn't want to but he had to; he was my guide. Take that Beck. HA!

After my picture taking frenzy, I see that there are crates and boxes from so many years ago. You can tell that renovations have taken place but they have kept as much as the old barn as they can. "My family has worked the Northman land for many, many years. Much of the treasures that you will find are from the original family."

"How long has your family worked here?" That question seems to catch him off guard. Does he think that I'm that selfish? I walk over to the many boxes and trace my fingers along my husband's history. "May I?" I ask before I take one of the boxes down for inspection. He nods his approval. I sit down and begin to look through my first box.

"My great-great-great-grandfather is as far back as I can remember. We've always been very loyal to the Northman family. Do you know the history of your new name?" He has sat down beside me; looking at me intently.

I turn to look at Beck. "No. Eric is going to tell me all about it tonight. That is why I wanted to come here to the barn. He hasn't been here since he was turned. I want to find something that we can take back home to Louisiana. I want him to have a piece of his past that he can hold onto forever. He doesn't get to get away a lot. He is a very hard worker." I say that with pride. I also don't mention my Viking's position in the vampire kingdom.

"It must be hard being Sheriff of Louisiana." He nudges me with his arm. "I've met Pamela Ravenscroft. You know her as Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. She is proud of her Master and her title as his 2nd. Do you think that the 2nd of a vampire sheriff would not make her position known?" He looks at me as if I'm stupid.

"We discuss nothing but the barn tour, remember?" I don't like him at all.

He laughs. He has a hearty laugh; an infectious laugh. I can't help but laugh right along with him. Why do men that are jerks have that affect on me? "Here, I'll help you." He gets up and helps me go through the boxes. "Did you know that she has been keeping this farm up for many years? In the recent months, she has just started adding the extras to the original parts of the farm and barn. She said that she got the idea from house is Bone Temples." I laugh so hard that I cry. He looks at me as if he's trying to figure out the joke. He doesn't. He shrugs his shoulders and continues helping me to go through the boxes.

After searching through 8 boxes, I find what I am looking for. It's exquisite. "Is this a crown?"

Beck looks over and says yes. "That is the crown of Eric's father. He was the …"

I hold up my hand. "Please don't tell me. I want to share my husband's memories with my husband. I have been waiting for this for so long." I look at Beck with such happiness and joy. I reach over and hug him and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you so much for bring me here."

He gives me a real smile this time. "It was my pleasure." He looks down at his watch and tells me that we have to get back. "Would you like to still pick the lilies? I'll grab the basket if you'd like." He seems to have softened to me a bit.

"Yes please. Thank you." I put the crown in my backpack with pride. I can't wait to give this to Eric as a gift. As we are going back, Beck helps me to pick the flowers. He is humming a beautiful tune. "What is that song?"

"Are you sure you want to know? It's not part of the tour." He notices that I am about to say something and holds up his hand. "I'm just kidding. It's an Old Norse song called 'EIRÍKSMOL'. Translated it means 'The Lay of Eric. It's really a poem but many of our people sing it. It's a tribute to our Viking king." He says it with pride. "It's beautiful." It's a quiet walk on our way back to the house. Beck walks me to the door and hands me my flowers. I turn to him and say, "I want to thank you for a beautiful day and a wonderful tour." He nods his response. "Charles says that you want to go to the Viking museum tomorrow. I can take you if you would like? We would have to leave earlier than today." "I would love to. I'll bring my camera and extra film. This is going to be so exciting." He laughs as my response. "I had a wonderful day as well. I will see you tomorrow." Before I know it, he is gone. It was a good day. I have two hours before my Viking rises. I have enough time to make my calls and prepare Eric's surprise. I sit on the porch swing and get out my cell phone. I call Amelia first. "Hey. I guess you are sleeping. I just wanted to check in and let you know that we got here safely. I've had my first tour of 'our home'. Can you believe it? Eric said that this is 'our' home. I can't wait to get home and tell you all about it. I also want to say thank you so much. I owe you my life. Our flight goes out Tuesday night so I should see you Wednesday morning. I love you, Amelia." I'm going to call Pam; I know that she's awake.

"Aah Mistress, how are you?"

"What did you just call me? This is Sookie."

"I know who you are. You are married to my Master now so that makes you my Mistress. Are you enjoying yourself?" I never saw it that way. Hmmm

"I want to thank you for what you've done for us. And the idea that you got from keeping the old parts of the home and incorporate it with the new? I never knew that I had any type of influence on you." She snorts at that comment. Anyway, you've done a great job Pam. This is so beautiful. I'm going to the Viking museum tomorrow. I can't wait. I also met Beck today? What is he?"

Pam laughs, "He's Swedish Sookie." Evasion; why am I not surprised? "Did you enjoy the barn?"

"Oh yes. Wait until you what I've found! We will be leaving her Tuesday. Will someone be at the airport to pick us up? I also called to see if you've heard from Amelia. I tried calling her but she did not answer." There is a long pause. "Pam, are you there?"

"Yes, Rasul will retrieve you upon your return. But Amelia is not available at this time. Within the next hour she will be with her father." Pam has a strange sound to her voice.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Her father has to take her home because of a family emergency. You and Eric will be advised of such when you come home."

"If you get to talk to her before she leaves please tell her to call me. She and her father don't have the best history and I want to make sure everything goes well. Thank you again and I love you."

"Good day Mistress. Don't worry; all is fine."

Why don't I believe her?


	19. Chapter 19

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Night 2**

**Pam's POV**

**Chapter 19**

"Sookie and Eric are married? Wow. I've always known that she loves him and Eric finally got what he wanted." Alcide lies back against the couch with his hands behind his head. "She is a beautiful and wonderful woman. He's a lucky son of a bitch; that Eric Northman. Where are they now?" He gets faraway look on his face. After a small pause, he says, "Hey, I thought that she was supposed to marry Quinn."

"She was but she did not. She did not love him. Amelia and I saw no reason in Sookie wasting her time any further. She loves Eric. And where my Master and Mistress are is not important to this meeting." Nosy Were.

Calvin looks uninterested. "I will do whatever I can to help Sook and Amelia. They have really come through for me and mine in the past. But you have to tell us why we are here. Has she been hurt?" looking at this scruffy panther makes me smile just a little. I remember my Mistress telling me that Calvin wanted her to breed for Hot Shot. My Mistress breeding for panthers; she has too much respect for herself to allow _that_ to happen. Stupid panther.

Sookie and Amelia have helped both packs. The performed an ectoplasmic reconstruction to find Alcide's fiancée's killer and they removed an evil hold from Calvin's wife Tanya. "Amelia's been murdered and she was murdered by Quinn." Alcide growls deep within his chest. Calvin jumps from his chair. His hands change to panther form automatically because of the anger. "Please, have a seat. Rasul here will show you the video that Quinn made of Amelia's torture and murder. Rasul will handle the rest of meeting. I have other business to attend to." I turn to Rasul and say, "Call me when I am needed." He nods in response. I leave the room.

I go to Rasul's office to make my phone calls. My first call is to Copley Carmichael. As soon as the phone is answered I say, "Mr. Copley please."

An arrogant voice says, "Mr. Carmichael speaking. Time is money, go."

"You need to come to Bon Temps. Amelia has been murdered. The vampires of Louisiana will avenge her death. This is where you need to go; her body is in the morgue in Clarice. We have begun funeral arrangements. You can decide on the coffin. She will be buried next to her mother; those were her wishes. Go to Merlotte's tomorrow and be there by 1pm. A human by the name of Bobby Burnham will give you your instructions. I am sorry for your loss." After disconnecting the call, I am very proud of myself. That went better than I expected.

My phone rings as I am about to leave my Master a message. It is my Mistress. We have an eventful talk. She is enjoying the honeymoon but she seemed to be offended to being called mistress. We will work on that when she comes home. When she tells me that she has met Beck, I am infuriated. He is not supposed to be anywhere near Sookie. He is there as day protection only. He is supposed to patrol the grounds not Sookie. Charles is to take her where she needs to go. There is another call that I have to make.

My next call is to Eric. As I am calling Eric, Rasul comes into the office to let me know that they are ready. "Give me a minute." He nods and goes back into the office. He's a great vampire. If only he weren't gay. Oh well. Eric's voice mail comes on. 'Now' is the greeting he leaves for his callers. I'm going to have to change that too when he returns. "Master, this is official business. I am calling to see which house you want us to prepare for your home. Since she is familiar with the Shreveport house, will that be sufficient until further instruction? I called to ask last night to no avail. Call Bobby and give him his instruction. On a lighter note, the windy shithole looks so much better don't you think? Enjoy"

My last call; there will be no greeting, no friendliness. "Stay away from my Mistress. Know your place." I end the call because there will be no discussion.

As I go back to my office, Alcide is making calls to his pack members. Calvin advises that he will have the swiftest and best fighters of Hot Shot watching the Stackhouse home. Calvin looks at me, "Amelia was very brave and loyal. She remained loyal to the death. She was a true friend." He has no idea. "Jason will not be in on the assignment. He is a bitten panther so he will not be a strong. He is also impulsive; he does not think before he acts. We will watch her home, her job and her woods. Sookie has the support of our pack."

As he gets up to leave, I say to both pack leaders, "Meet back here at first dark tomorrow. We will have to discuss where we stand and devise a plan. There will be other members of the vampire community here with updates well." He nods, flicks the tip of his hat, and leaves.

After finishing his calls, Alcide gives the support of his pack. "If he really loves Sookie, he has to realize that killing the ones she loves will not bring her back to him. He said on the tape that he only needed to get rid of the obstacles. If what he said is true, you could very well be next. Do you need daytime protection?"

"No. I am covered. The offer is appreciated. Eric and Sookie are to return home in two days time. Will you be able to have someone retrieve Sookie from the airport? Eric's day people will bring him home. But with Eric in his daytime rest, Sookie will need protection."

Alcide replies, "Anything for Sookie. You have our allegiance. If you need protection do not hesitate to call." With that he leaves.

My only goal is to keep Sookie and Eric protected. If I have to die doing so, then that is how it should be. Speaking aloud, "Master, I will do you proud."

**Sookie's POV**

**Evening 2**

After eating a hearty lunch, I begin working on my Viking's surprise. Charles finds 4 beautiful vases to put the lilies in. He kindly offers to arrange them for me. He's a very quiet man. I have to get him to open up just a little before Eric and I go back home. While Charles is talking my ears off (I wish), Elsa is my breath of fresh air. She comes into the living room with crown freshly polished and in a beautiful glass case. She holds the crown out to me for my approval. The Northman crest is shining proudly with the emerald perfectly centered. I can't see any of the years tarnish anywhere. The gold itself is flawless.

With tears in my eyes I say, "It's amazing. I never in a million years imagined that it would look like this." I hug her closely and kiss her cheek. "Thank you so much. Eric is gonna love this."

Elsa gives me her Gran smile. "It only took a little elbow grease and Elsa has a lot of elbow." She waves her meaty arm back and forth and laughs.

After 20 minutes of silence, Charles finally speaks. "I have to agree." Charles cracks a little smile and I laugh.

Elsa asks, "How did you enjoy your Barn Tour with Beck? I did not expect him to be in the house at all. I thought that Charles was going to be your guide."

"Well, Beck said that Charles had something to do today and asked him to take me." Elsa gave Charles a look that would have scared the bravest man away. What is up with this Beck? "He was OK. He was little more abrupt than I like; especially for him not to know me. But as far as being a guide, he was ok. Tomorrow he's taking me to the Viking museum. He seems to be mysterious. Where is he from? What does he do here?"

After I say that, Charles says, "He's been here forever. He works the grounds. His family has always guarded the Northman land." With that Charles stands to leave. He does not look at me. "If I am no longer needed, I will go." He does not wait for an answer. He bows and leaves.

"Is he sensitive about his grandson?"

"His grandchildren do not live around here. They are much too young to work these lands. Who told you that Beck was his grandson?" Elsa is very upset with that. "Did he tell you that he was Charles' grandson? They are of no relation." After a long pause, Elsa says, "I must finish up for tonight. I have your dinner prepared. It will be in the fridge when you are ready to eat. Elsa's tired and ready to go home. Eat your dinner child and please be safe. I will secure the house before I leave for the night."

"Good night and thank you for everything." As I carry Eric's gifts to our room, I think of Beck. Why did he lie about being related to Charles?

I guess I'll be as sweet as pie on our trip to the museum tomorrow. I have to be sweet so that I can get the info that I need. Beck will do some explaining tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Eric's POV**

**Night 2**

**Chapter 20 **

My lover. When I awake, I remember my lover telling me that she loves me during my daytime sleep. I can sense my lover in our room, "Sookie, come to me." She does not answer. Why has my lover not answered? I sit up quickly and the lights are dim in the room. I close my eyes so that I can feel her. She is in no danger. Why does she not answer me? I look around the dimly lit room and there she is. She is standing in front of candles on the far side of the room. She is a vision. She is dressed in a black negligee. The color looks so good against her tan.

"Do you like?" She models for me. In a flash, I am standing in front of her.

I kiss her. "You are beautiful my lover."

She reaches up and licks my lips with her tongue. "I have a surprise for you my Viking. Look." She's never called me her Viking before. I like it. "I brought my daytime adventures home to share with you. "

I never noticed the lilies in the hot tub or the surrounding lilies in vases. I inhale deeply. The room smells of my human life. There is soft music playing in the background. Candles were on the other side of the room; the reflections dancing on the walls. While I am admire my surprise my lover away from me. I do not like that. She barely misses my grasp when I reach for her. She goes to stand in front of the candles. Through our bond, she senses that I am about to come to her. "You must stay there."

She changes the song that is playing to a slower song; "By your side". After the song begins, she slowly removes the straps of her black negligee but she does not let it drop. She holds it in place. "Do you want to see? Tell me that you want me." Her seduction of me begins.

"I want you my lover. I need you."

She lets the negligee fall to the floor. Her nipples are standing at attention; calling my name. I begin to walk to her slowly just so that she can see me coming for her. But she holds up her hand. "Let me come to you," she whispers.

Why is she walking so slowly? She is teasing me. She is tormenting me. After what seems to be a lifetime, she is finally standing in front of me. I lean my head down to kiss her. She presses her breasts against my chest. I raise my hands in order to hold her. "You can't touch me yet Viking. You must wait."

What!

She grabs my hand and leads me to the tub. I let her lead me as if I'm love sick puppy. I can feel her delight and lust from her teasing me. She turns to me and gives me lusty smile. We step down in the tub. She leads me to my seat. She is feeling as tormented as I am but she is determined to make me wait. But wait...

Why is walking away from me? Where is she going? Why is she is sitting across from me?

She is sitting on the edge of the hot tub; looking at me. "I have something for you." She opens her tanned legs and shows me my prize. My lover is tempting me. I am so hard that I am aching. "Are you hungry my Viking?"

I love for her to call me her Viking. I can't speak. This is the first time that a human or anyone for that matter, has left me speechless. I nod in response.

Her beautiful fingers trail from her neck, to her breast, to her inner thigh. "Do you want to taste your Fairy?"

I nod.

She stands and walks to me through the water. I mistakenly lift my hands to touch her. She goes back to her seat. She sits back down on her side of the tub. "Uh-huh; you broke the rules." She takes her nipples between her fingers and she begins to pinch them. She is killing me. "Are you going to be a good vampire?"

I nod.

She comes back to me and just stands there. She is letting me admire her. I can smell her excitement. Her nipples are tighter than I've ever seen them. She can see me begin to move to her ever so slightly. She is about to go back but I say, "My lover, you would not make it." She laughs. Just to be on the safe side, I recline back so that my arms are stretched out on the back of the Jacuzzi. She reaches down and holds me in her waiting hands. I have been waiting for this all night. I gasp at her touch. She kisses down my neck. She moves to my chest and lightly licks my nipple. She is looking at my reaction. She bites.

Without warning I pull her to me. "No touching." I reluctantly let her go. I try to enter her but she is still stroking me with her tiny hand. She places her nipple in my mouth. She moans, "Eric." As soon as my fangs scrape her nipple, she can no longer wait. She slowly rubs the head of my GP across her nub. We both moan. She arcs her back so that her nipples are being loved. She puts only the head inside of her and she slowly moves up and down on it. I can no longer take it. This is torture. This is a punishment that I would hand down to rogue vampires. I do not deserve this. I know how to make her do as I wish.

I bite her nipple.

Without warning, she takes my full shaft. There is no waiting. There is no more torment. She is mine. But she does not move. She grips my GP with her sweet entrance. She has never done this before. She tightens and then she loosens. I look into her eyes and I see her pleasure. I can feel my pleasure inside of her. She repeats the squeezing but will not move.

"Please my lover. Let me touch you." That was all she wanted. I hug her to me and kiss her deeply. She moves back and forth on me. I can feel her about to climax. I thrust into her over and over again. She wraps her arms around my neck and she moves faster and faster. She can no longer hold back.

"Now, Eric! Now!" she says. She rolls her neck and I bite; feeding deeply. She cums harder. I can feel my own orgasm rising. Before I know it, my lover feeds from me. She bites into my shoulder. I throw my head back and roar. My mouth stained with her blood, I speak my native language; pronouncing my love for her, my devotion, and my life. I release within her and it is heaven; sheer heaven. She cries my name, "Eric, oh yes Eric. I love you." Our bodies remain as one.

I do not want to let her go. I lick her bite marks as she lays her head on my shoulder. "Was it good?" I roar with laughter.

"Perfect my lover."

After a moment of silence, she says, "Would you like to hear about my day? It was absolutely fascinating."

"Yes my lover. And after you tell me about your day, you can tell me why I smell shifter on you."


	21. Chapter 21

********Disclaimer*********

**All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me**

**Quinn's POV**

**Chapter 21**

I have almost completed my plan of getting Sookie back home. I know that Eric has kidnapped her and made her say that she married him. He is holding her against her will. I can feel her calling out to me. I'm coming babe. Once I get Crystal and Jason here, she will come home then. She'll have to. As soon as she realizes that her brother and her nephew are in trouble she will definitely come home.

I just don't understand why she did not come home when I killed the bitch. Where the fuck is she? I have to get her to come home. I roar out in frustration. "Please Sookie come back to me!" I'll die without her.

While going over my checklist for tomorrow's work, I hear something outside. I come to attention. Sookie loves this house. I must protect it. I run out of the backdoor, and raise my face to the air. Panthers; as I stand on the porch, 3 of them come out of the woods. Eyes glaring and teeth bared. I shift and charge toward my enemies. Today is going to be a good day.

I pile the bodies in the tool shed. They have decided to watch me. The vamp is trying to catch me on the sly. Good job Pam. All vamps aren't stupid after all. Well, I've killed 3 of their security guards; I hope they are better prepared for tomorrow. Guess I'll go shower.

While I'm in the shower the phone rings. I'll check the messages when I get out. This hot water feels so good on my injuries. I'm healing but it feels good just the same. A hot shower always makes you feel better.

After getting out of the shower, I go to the kitchen to check the messages. The first one is from Crystal making sure that it's ok for her to come by tomorrow. I will call her back and tell her that Sookie is prepared for her visit. Oh my God; it's Sookie.

"Hey Amelia; your voicemail is full so I decided to call you at home. Where are you girl? I have been calling you. Last night with Eric was amazing. He is my husband! I have never been happier and it's all thanks to you. He told me all about his family history and you'll never guess who's with us. They are the most fascinating house help I've ever met. Please call me Amelia. I hope everything went well with your dad. Pam said that there was a family emergency. Oh, we'll be at the airport Wednesday morning. Pam's sending someone to get me. I have to go. I love you."

I replay the part about her husband over and over. She doesn't mention me at all. She loves her husband? She's never been happier? What about me? What was I to her; nothing? The vamp did not tell her that the bitch is dead. That's why she did not come home. But she did not mention me at all. She's no better than the witch or the vamp. Telepathic whore. "You'll pay just like the rest of them."

I'll pick her up from the airport.

Sookie must die too.


	22. Chapter 22

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series

Chapter 22

Eric's POV

"My true name is Eirikr. My name means ever and ruler. That is the name that my father chose for me. He knew that one day, I would be a great ruler." I wink at Sookie and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh please!" she says playfully.

"My father was called Folkvarthr. His name means the guardian of his people. And that is exactly what he was. He was strong and brave. I've always strived to be like my father." I look at my wife with a look of pride. "He would have loved you. In a way you remind me of my mother." 

"How so; was she a danger magnet too?" I laugh. Sookie has a look of seriousness on her face.

"Like you, my mother was fiercely loyal, trusting and was always willing to help others. She never considered the danger to herself. Her name was Eir. Her name means to help and to have mercy. That's you." Sookie is looking at me with fascination and awe.

"What kind of work did she do? Was she a housewife?"

With pride I say, "She worked the land. She milked the cows and made clothes for our family. In my time women were not allowed to work outside of the home. They loved to provide for their families. Their families were a reflection of who they were."

"Hmpf; you father would not have cared for me at all. I don't know if would have been able to work the fields or milk the cows. I couldn't be just a farming housewife."

With conviction I say, "You would have done it. You would not have had a choice. It was taught to the lasses at a very young age. As soon as they were able to walk and talk they were taught that their families were their only responsibility. And I still think that my father would have been proud of the choice that I made for my wife. Your grandmother raised an amazing young woman. A little prideful, stubborn …"

Sookie playfully smacks my leg.

"Did your father fight in many battles?"

"Oh yes. We never fought our own people over land. We would go to different areas and fight for their land." Sookie looks surprised. "We had no choice. We had hard winters and our livestock would die and the land would be hard to farm. We had to fight many battles just to just to be able to eat." I think back to the many lives that were lost because of the weather and the sicknesses. Sookie realizes my demeanor has changed.

"I'm so sorry. It must have been pretty bad for your people."

"There is no need for pity my love. My father was a great king. He fought for his people and their lands. He wanted us all to fight to live and that is what we did. He made sure that we were all a part of our community meetings. These meetings were called the Things Common Meeting." Sookie hasn't moved an inch. She is sitting in bed as is if she is watching 'Gone with the Wind.' It makes me smile. "These meetings would last for days. When I came of age, I was able to sit with my father at these meetings. It was a great honor to represent our people. After the meetings, there was would festivals that would last for days."

She looks at me with pure love in her eyes. "I'll bet $5 to a donut that you were absolutely amazing. I can see you now walking through the festival with your head held high; walking as if you own the place. You look so strong and so handsome. I would give anything to see you then." I do not think that she is looking at me any longer. She is imagining me then. She gets on her knees and looks at me. "That night when the King of Arkansas attacked the Queen, when you fought, you were so graceful swinging your sword. You were a handsome killing machine. You weren't even mine and I was so full of pride. I was so proud of you." Her pride is so overwhelming, it gives me chills. This is why I love her. "Was everyone as honorable as you are?"

"Yes. We had to live by the honor code. We were judged based on right and wrong, our gender roles, even sexual morality. It's not different than today."

Sookie falls back on the bed. While lying on her back she asks, "Did your mother have to work the fields since your father was the King? It doesn't seem fair to be a Queen and still have to work."

"That's the thing my lover. She did not have to work. We had slaves that worked the land but she felt that it was her duty to live by her husband's laws. She wanted to. She was a very honorable woman."

"OMG, Eric do you want to know what I just thought about? You are a Viking King. I'm married to a Viking King!" She starts to giggle uncontrollably. It does not take much to make her happy.

"Yes and that makes you my Queen."

She squeals with delight. She begins to kick her legs back and forth in the air all the while laughing. "I'm a Queen. Wait till the hens of Bon Temps hear about this." I can't help but laugh at her. "I can't wait to tell Amelia." All of sudden she changes the subject. You know Eric, I'm worried about her. She had to go home to talk to her father and they don't get along very well. I've called and called and she has not called me back. I hope that she's ok."

"All is fine my lover. We will see her soon." After a moments thought, I wonder if my wife has eaten dinner. "Have you eaten?"

"No but Elsa made me some dinner before she left. Would you come to the kitchen and sit with me while I eat?"

"Yes my lover. Let me get dressed." I put on my jeans and black tee. Before leaving the room, I grab my cell phone. I have missed several calls from Compton. And my child has called me as well. After Sookie has her dinner I will call them back. As we are leaving our room, I hear something in the house. I push Sookie behind me.

"What is it?"

"Stay behind me." I go on guard. "Go into the room and secure yourself in."

"No. I will not leave you. I am going with you." She grabs my arm and I look back at her. She looks in my eyes and says, "No matter what I'm with you." She means it.

"Well stay behind me then."

When we get to the living room, there are people bowed to me. I can smell that battle on them. They are my fellow warriors.

Sookie says surprised, "Elsa, Charles, Beck; I thought that you all were gone for the night. What are you all doing on the floor," she giggles as she says it.

"Rise," is all I say. They do and bow to me. The first one to step forward is Beck. All of sudden I feel feelings of anger and hate rise inside of me but they are not my own. They are Sookie's feelings.

My wife steps in front of me. She looks Beck in his eyes and says to him, "This is my husband. Why would approach him? You have not made yourself known to him." I have never heard her speak so coldly; her voice full of ice. The anger within her is strong. "You lie to me about who you are and now you are in our home! Get out now!" All of a sudden a burst of energy comes from my wife. It draws me closer to her but throws Beck across the room.

I can feel her surprise when this happens but she never flinches; she never loses her protective stance. My wife is protecting me. She is my warrior.

Beck stands up quickly and begins to laugh. He smiles at me and says, "My king, she is worthy."

I lift my head with pride and pull my wife to me. "Yes she is."


	23. Chapter 23

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series

Chapter 23

Quinn's POV

**My to Buy List**

Milk

Eggs

Sander

Band Aids (just in case I cut myself)

Salt

Vinegar

Bread

Pepsi

Ice

Bottled water

Kool-aid

Barbed wire

Chopped onion

Mop and Glo

Duct tape

Super glue

Salsa

New rug (old one might get bloody)

Bread

Hamburger

Cheese

* * *

I got every thing that I needed from Super Save-a-Bunch. That Tara girl is pretty cute. Maybe I'll give her call after I take care of my activities tomorrow. I heard she's loose with the hootchie; maybe she'll give me some. I have been a little horny. I'll be glad when Sook gets home. Maybe I'll fuck her before I kill her.

After getting home from the store, I bury the bodies before I clean the house. I've been a busy beaver today. My shopping list has been completed and the spies have been disposed of. Damn, I'm hungry. Do I eat first or do I clean first. All of these decisions are giving me a headache. I may need to go to the doctor. The headaches are coming more and more frequent.

Let me clean the kitchen and Sook's old room and I'll cook me something to eat. I know exactly what I'm going to eat; a southwestern omelet. I've been hankering for an omelet. Mmm, mmm that's going to be good. I need to get this house clean before Crystal and Jason (eventually) get here.

While sweeping the front porch, I'm dancing around to Kid Cudi's Day and Night. I hear a car coming up the driveway. What the fuck? My 2nd victim has arrived. She is early. She's not supposed to come until tomorrow. I'm not ready for company. I haven't showered. My hair is a mess. I still have a load of clothes to wash. Damn.

"Hey Crystal; how are you?"

"I'm great. Fat and sweaty but other than that I'm great." She gives me a happy smile while rubbing her tummy. Ahh, ain't that sweet? "I got off early today so I decided to stop by and see Sookie. Is she around?"

Do you see her? "No, she just left to go shopping with Amelia. They won't be gone too long. Would you like to stay and wait?" I don't know why I'm asking. You don't have a fucking choice. I give her my most beautiful smile. "I'm about to cook me a little something to eat. You're welcome to join me."

"I don't want to put you out. I feel really bad about just stopping by. Uncle Calvin is always telling me that I need to be more considerate." She looks as if she feels really bad about just showing up.

I walk out to her car. "Come on. It's no problem. I make a mean omelet." I grab her hand and close the car door for her. "I need some company anyway."

She smiles and says, "Ok; if it's not a bother now."

Bitch, didn't I just say that it wasn't? Now shut the fuck up. I can't wait to duct tape her mouth shut. "It's no problem at all." All of a sudden she jumps. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. This boy is kicking like it's the Super Bowl. Wanna feel it?" Before I can answer, she grabs my hand. He kicks me very hard. That is amazing. As we go into the house, Crystal asks for a glass of water. "I'm just so thirsty."

"Sure. Have a seat and I'll bring it right out. After you rest I will start on our meal."

"Sure Quinn. That would be great."

After I go into the kitchen I think, I'd hate to kill her on an empty stomach. Damn; I do regret the baby.


	24. Chapter 24

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series

Sookie's POV

Chapter 24

There was so much energy inside of me. I don't know where it came from but that does not matter right now. How could I read them last night but not now? What is going on? I can feel the activity in their brains but the read is different. Before I realize what I'm doing I go to Beck and hold his face in my hands; nothing. "Elsa." She comes to me and nothing. Charles comes to me; nothing. "What are you?" My voice has gotten deeper and my anger has risen.

"Relax my lover." Eric puts his hands on my shoulders. I can feel his love, pride, and surprise flowing through me. "They have come for me. They've come to take me home." What the fuck?

"No! I just got him back. You will not take him from me!" I turn to Eric. My heart and soul are shattering. "I can protect you." I hug my Viking and I envelope us both within a glow that fills the room. I hold him to me so tight, that I think that I hear his heart beating. I think that I can hear him breath. I will not let him go. "Please you can't leave! You're all that I have. I will die without you."

He lifts me into his arms and his heart beat is louder. "Oh my God, Sookie," he holds me tighter. "Calm down my lover." He carries me to the couch and rocks me back and forth in his arms. His calm is finally coming through. He lifts my face and likes my tears away. Before he can explain what is going on, the 3 beings speak.

Side by side all of sudden there are 3 women standing there. "We are Valkyries. We have come to claim our greatest warrior. Because he still walks we offer our protection until the time comes for him to come home to Valhalla." Beck steps forward; her given name is Gudrun. Charles gives his name as Brynhild and Elsa's given name is Hjordis. They are all blond and beautiful women.

"I am the Giantess of Peace. I shift to human form for your eyes my child. Please do not be afraid. We are here to protect our chosen warrior."

Beck, I mean Gudrun, looked at me and said, "You are not of our kind. It was not time for you to know. My apologies Fae but we meant you no harm." Heidrun never speaks. "You must understand why your husband is so important in Valhalla. Many believe that the Valkyries were evil spirits. We were not. We chose the greatest warriors to bring them to the halls of Valhalla so that they can be honored for all time.

When your husband was chosen to die in battle; we were to take him to Valhalla. But he met the man of death and his name was Godric. The Viking king was chosen to fight alongside with the Aesir gods at Ragnarok. But your husband is safe. When it is his time, you will see us again."

All three Valkyries turn from me to face Eric. They begin to sing the song that Gudrun sung earlier in the fields while picking the flowers with me. It was the most beautiful song that I've every heard. I don't know how, but I understood the words to the song just as if they were speaking English. They were praising my husband for his bravery and his fighting skills. They admire my husband. I can feel his pride and his strength. After the song, they simultaneously say, "Our King, we are here." They vanish.

I cry and cry. I never anticipated the pain that I felt when I thought that I was going to lose him. I wrap my arms around his neck again and I beg him, "Promise me that you won't leave me. You will never leave me. I will die without you. Don't you know that? I would die."

He kisses me softly and lovingly. "I promise. I'll never leave you. Now rest my love. I'm not going anywhere."

"Did you know what they were last night?" I did not mean to yell at him but I feel betrayed. And afraid. I've never been so afraid. I've lost three people that I love and I cannot lose another.

"No my lover. They can disguise what they are. I would never betray you or put you in any danger. I only knew this night because of the acknowledgment of me when we entered the room. I promise you." I believe him.

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" I need to feel him. I don't ever want him to let me go.

"Yes my dearest." He hums his song to me rocks me gently. Before I fall asleep I kiss my Viking as if that is the last time I'll ever kiss him again. "I love you so." I nestle into his chest trying to hear his heartbeat but it's gone. It does not matter. This is going to be forever.


	25. Chapter 25

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series

Quinn's POV

Chapter 25

"Come and get it!" I yell to Crystal. I've done a very good job even though I say so myself. I've poured my brunch companion a tall glass of milk. I, myself, will have Heineken with a 3 Bufferin. The table is set elegantly with Super Save-a-Bunch paper plates and plastic ware. And I even found some Wendy's napkins. We are set for a fancy brunch at home.

I hear struggling in the living room. Has someone beat me to it? "Uh Quinn, would you please help me up? I'm getting so big that I can't even get up on my own," she says. She's always talking about her weight. She doesn't realize how lucky she and Jason really are.

"All pregnant women are beautiful and you are no exception. On three, you push and I'll pull. Ready?" She nods and on the count of three, she's off of the couch.

"Thanks Quinn." As we walk to the kitchen she says, "Everything smells great." As she sits in her seat and I slide her up to the table. After she takes a bite, she looks at me as if it's the best meal she's ever eaten. "This is delicious Quinn. Sookie is a very lucky woman to have a man that can cook. Jason can work the hell out of a grill but he can't work a stove at all." We both laugh. He's stupid and useless. A panther's dream I guess. I laugh some more. Dumb panther laughs at her husband right along with me.

After a moment of silence I ask, "How have things been since you've left Hot Shot? Sookie was telling me that you two live in Jason's house now."

For a split second she looks sad. "I love being with Jason in our own home. It's great when we don't have this cousin knocking to borrow this or that. But I do miss home sometimes. Uncle Calvin calls once a week to be sure that me and the baby have all that we need. But we're not as close as we used to be. I miss that. They don't want us around since we've moved away. In Hot Shot, if you can't live there, why visit. They rarely invite us on the runs anymore." She takes another bite. I hate it when a woman eats with her mouth full. "But that's how it is with some families I guess." Bitch, if you don't swallow that food!

"Is he still upset that you left? You and Jason have been married for almost 9 months now."

"Yeah but they don't seem to realize that Jason's my family now. I love him. And you know Uncle Calvin's not crazy about him. We already have 2 strikes against us. I am not a strong shifter and Jason's a bitten panther. We really didn't fit in anyway." She puts her fork down and looks at me. "Jason's all I really have I guess."

I really don't care. "Let's not talk about all this sad stuff anymore. We'll only talk about the weather, work, and July 4th. Sunny holidays and paychecks make everyone happy." I wink at her and she laughs.

After an hour of talking and laughing, I realize Crystal's not a bad girl. "Well Quinn, I want to thank you for a great meal. Everything was delicious and the company was outstanding." She comes over and kisses me on the cheek. She has pity in her eyes when she does it. "Will you tell Sookie that I came by and that I will call her tomorrow before I come?"

"Sure. I'll tell her." As Crystal is walking towards the door I say, "Crystal wait, I have something for you." I punch her in the face.

I guess she decided to stay after all.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you all so much for liking my story. You all have been great. I may leave a few things out to lead into what is going on. I promise that I will let you know everything when it's time.

Enjoy!

And thanks again.

Eric's POV

Chapter 26

As Sookie is lying on the couch sleeping, I watch her. The energy that flowed from her into me made my heartbeat and gave me my first breath in over eleven hundred years. And it was amazing. How did she do that? I remember Bill telling me about the power she has flowing through her. He said that she used that power on the maenad but I never knew that it was that strong. I felt her soul and her energy flowing through me. What could I possibly give her to top a gift of that magnitude? I brush her hair from her face. She was so brave. She was frightened but brave.

I haven't been scared in years but when she jumped in front of me and attacked Gudrun I was terrified. If I hadn't known who they were she could have been hurt or worse. I have to work harder to keep her safe. When she repeatedly told me that she would die without me, I was struck by a sudden realization. One day, she will. She is mortal. Then what will I do? I cannot walk through eternity without her. It never occurred to me until tonight that we don't have forever.

I look at her and I try to remember everything about her. Each eyelash, each breathe and each heartbeat. I will enjoy her for as long as I can. There is one thing that I will never do. No matter how much I want to keep her, I promised her that I would never turn her. After loving her and being in her life for so long I need to hear her breath and her heartbeat. I need to feel her breathe when we make love. I love her life. I love the taste of the summer sun on her skin. I touch her one last time before checking my messages.

My first message is from Pam. She wants to get our house ready for our return. I need to check with Sookie to see if Shreveport is good enough for her. Sookie may not want to leave her home in Bon Temps. That's where all of her memories lie.

Bill has left me several messages in 15 minute intervals. Compton must really be upset about our marriage. I should delete them all. I decide to listen to the messages. I guess I want to hear his pain. The only downside to winning her from Bill was that I had to see her suffer.

"I have called several times. We have an emergency. Quinn has retaliated against your marriage to Sookie. There has been a murder because of it. I felt that you and Sookie need to be made aware. As Sheriff of Area 5, you needed to know. Hopefully, you will check your messages before you return home. Congratulations on your marriage."

Is my child ok? She has only left me one message. Has Sookie talked to her? She has only left me one message! If something has happened to my child I would feel it. I've been enjoying my wife so, that I have neglected my responsibilities. I have to get … Oh my God! It's Amelia. He has killed Amelia. That is why Sookie can't get her on the phone. She is not with her father. That's why she can't be reached. Her best friend is dead.

I call Anubis Air to get my private jet ready within the next 3 hours. They will send a car to pick us up. We can send for our things later. I want to show her one more thing before we go home. I go to our room and grab her coat. I gently wake her. "Sookie, my love, wake up."

She opens her eyes and smiles at me. She sits straight up and hugs me as hard as she can. She lays her beautiful head on my shoulder. "I'm awake." She leans back and looks at me. "I knew that you would be hear when I woke up."

"We have to go home right away. Pam needs me. Some area business has come up that only I can handle. I do apologize for cutting our time short." I wanted to spend these 5 days with her with no interruptions.

She looks insulted. "I don't want you to apologize to me because we have to go home early. These were the best 2 days of my life. It was perfect." She kisses me again.

"I want you to go eat something while I make a few phone calls. I'll be here waiting when you are done." She nods and goes off to the kitchen. I regret not giving her the history of our home but we will be back. I stand there and dread going home. I have always thought that I could shield her from pain. But I am helpless. She'll blame herself for Amelia. She will believe that Amelia died for her happiness.

She's going to need happiness and calm more than anything. I will give her just a bit more before we go home.


	27. Chapter 27

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris but the story and idea belong to me

Sookie's POV

Night 2 Part 2

* * *

In another 2 hours we will be on our way home. After eating my dinner, I go back into the living room and I hear Eric end his call to the Were Herveaux. "Was that Alcide?"

"Yes lover. I need him to check on some things for me at home." He's feeling anxiety. He's feeling anxiety and something else … is he feeling sadness?

As he is putting my coat on me, I ask, "Are you sure that everything is ok? You are feeling anxious." Sometimes I think that he forgets about the bond.

"I just hate that we have to cut our trip short." He kisses the top of my head. That is part of the sadness that I feel but there's something else. "Are you ready to see one last thing that I want to share with you?"

I nod yes. He lifts me as if I'm Scarlett O'Hara. He's going to watch that movie with me when we get home. He takes flight. He flies us to a lake in our backyard. This is amazing.

"It is beautiful." The moon is reflecting off of the water and my breath has been taken away by the view. I look at him and not being too surprised, he just as beautiful. When I look up at him standing in the full moon, I shake my head. "It must be utterly impossible for you look bad in any light." I laugh and think 'he is mine'. "It should be against nature for someone to look better than this scenery."

"You are beautiful in any light. Nothing in this world could ever compare to you." He bends and kisses me. After he breaks the kiss, he says, "I brought you here to share something with you. Do you remember when you stayed in Jackson with the Were Herveaux?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"That night I dreamt of you. In my dream, I flew to Jackson to check on your progress in the search for Compton. You made me laugh. You were surprised to see me floating outside of your window. You invited me in and the most amazing thing happened. You told me that while on your journey, you'd discovered that Compton was not what you were looking for. You came to me and touched me. When you touched me, you smelled my skin. You told me that …"

"You smell like the North Sea. I could smell that you played by the North Sea as a child. I thought that was my dream. Since I had been tricked into taking your blood in Dallas," I give him the look, "I've had erotic dreams of you. How is that possible that we share dreams?"

He pulls me closer to him and holds me tighter. "We are meant to be. We've always been connected. Did you not feel my heartbeat tonight? You did that. Your energy flowed into me and gave me just a touch of what I have not had in centuries. You did that. We are meant to be."

"That was real? I thought … I don't know what I thought. You and me Eric; it'll always be you and me." We kiss under the moonlight. My Viking lays me down gently by the lake.

He says to me while looking me in my eyes, "Our lake is part of the North Sea. This _is_ where I played as a child and this is where I want to make love to my wife."

And he does make love to me. We made love by the North Sea. I never felt the cold air. I was so full of joy and love that I could feel the power building inside of me. I could feel my energy go into him. I could feel his heartbeat. I could feel his breath in my mouth as he kissed me. He was alive for that time when we made love by the North Sea. We came together. For that while, my husband was alive.

No matter what happens in my life, these days with Eric are the memories that I will hold onto forever.


	28. Chapter 28

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series

Chapter 28

Eric's POV

Sookie Finds Out

The pilot has just informed me that we will be home by 11am no later than noon. We have a 10 hour flight ahead of us and I have very little time to tell Sookie the horrors that await us. I make my phone calls so that we will be prepared when we get home. There is a 7 hour time difference so the Were Herveaux should be awake. If he's not, then that is too bad.

I call Herveaux and let him know that we will be home by 11am and he should be there no later than 10. I leave out the noon. He has to keep Sookie with him at all times. "She must not go to Bon Temps. Do you understand?"

Alcide answers with frustration, "I will guard her with my life. I would never put her in danger. I have promised her my protection and I will live by that promise until my last breath. I will be there at 10:30." He hangs up.

My next call is to Bill. I leave him a message for him to 'call all of the members at the last meeting to meet me at Fangtasia. We cannot meet at Fantasies. Quinn may be watching the club for our return. We do not want him to know that Sookie has come home. I want you all there at first dark.'

I call Calvin and ask him of any updates that his panthers may have reported. "3 panthers are missing. I am not gonna send any more of my members to slaughter. Our numbers are small. Breeding has been a problem for awhile now. We will go out tonight to search for our missing but no more of my panthers will go to their death. Please tell Sookie that I am sorry." He hangs up the phone; fucking panthers.

My last call is to my child. 'Pam, meet me at my Shreveport home upon rising. Please be safe. You should have called me when this happened. There is no excuse.'

After my calls are done, I go to our room. Sookie is peacefully sleeping. She has to know. "Sookie my love, you must wake up."

She turns over so that she is facing me and she gives me a heart stopping smile. "Hey baby." She notices that something is wrong. She sits right up. "What's wrong?"

This is the 2nd time that I've had to see her suffer. Please my love, forgive me.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

"You're not sure that she's dead right? You're just guessing. I know that she hasn't answered her phone but that is because she is with her dad. They have always had issues. I told you that. She's not answering because things between them are not going well."

"Sookie, Bill called and left me a message that something has happened." But he did not say that it was Amelia.

"Did he say that it was Amelia? No. So it's not Amelia. Her phone is just dead. She's always been bad about keeping her phone charged. That's all it is. Every night I have to put her phone on the charger. It will be no different when I get home today." The more I talk the more I start to believe it. If I keep talking, she's then she's not dead right? So, I'll just keep talking forever.

"She'll be at the airport when we get home. She'll want to know how our honeymoon was. She's very considerate about stuff like that." All of sudden it hits me like a ton of bricks. That's why she hasn't called. She's not with her dad. Her phone's not dead and she's not going to meet me at the airport. "She's dead Eric." She was my only human friend. She's always supported me. She's always been a friend to me. I love her. What am I going to do without her? I finally break. My pain and grief are unbearable. Eric holds me while I cry.

After getting myself together I ask, "What happened? Was it a car wreck? I've always told her to wear her seat belt and stop driving so fast." He looks as if he doesn't want to tell me. Why he is hesitant? "Eric, tell me what happened."

"Bill says that it was Quinn."

I scream.

It feels like I've been screaming forever but it was only for a few seconds. "I killed her! It's my fault!" I grab my chest and shake my head back and forth. I'm trying my best to get rid of the pain. It doesn't work. "If I had married him she would be home waiting on me. She'd be waiting to make me laugh and mad all at the same time."

Eric feels my pain. From the look on his face, he has never felt anything like it. "Please Sookie. Never blame yourself for someone else's madness. Amelia did not die because of you."

I look at him with anger. "She didn't die. Gran didn't die. They were murdered. They were murdered because of ME! I'm not good for anyone. Everyone that I love is taken away. Not because of something that they do but because of me. You'd better run. You're next." I've never been so serious.

He stands to his full height; furious. "You are mine! The actions of others have no reflection on you. And how dare you tell me to go! Just tonight you confess that you would die without me. What do you think would happen to me? And you tell me to run?"

His anger and hurt run through me like a freight train. Trying not send it through the bond, I mean what I say. This changes everything. I stand in front of him and look into his icy blue eyes. I hug him to him and push the power of my love into him. It overpowers him; he stumbles back a little. I loosen my grip and look up at my Viking, my husband, my love. "Dawn is coming. You'd better go to rest." I sigh. "I'll see you at first dark. Always know that I love you. I really love you."

He's calm now. He's content inside and at peace. He holds my hand as we walk to his travel coffin. After he gets in he says, "There is so much left for us to do and to see together. I want to share my life, everything that I have with you. Don't despair my love. I cherish you. It would be the end of me if anything happens to you."

I kiss my husband on last time before he rests. A tears run down my cheek. "Yes my Viking, we have so much to look forward to. Please know that no one will ever take your place in my life or my heart." I close the lid to his coffin; he secures it from the inside.

At least I had 4 wonderful days as his wife. I couldn't ask for anything else.


	29. Chapter 29

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series

Day 3

Sookie's POV

The Return Home

* * *

The pilot announces that we are home. I pat Eric's coffin and tell him "We're finally home." When I look out of the window, there are Alcide and Bobby Burnham waiting on us.

The Anubis workers unload Eric from the plane and then load him in van. Bobby gets into his car and leads them to the Shreveport house. He doesn't even acknowledge me. I really don't care. Alcide looks at me solemnly. He knows. I should've known since Eric called him twice in one night. He doesn't really care much for Alcide. "Was it bad? Did she suffer?"

Alcide has always tried to be a friend and protector to me. "You don't need to know that cher. Just know that she was loyal and that she loved you. She fought for you and your happiness Sookie."

She suffered for me. He didn't say it but that's what I heard. I put my face in my hands and cry. Alcide lifts me and carries me to the car. "Come on Sook. I'll take you to Shreveport so that you can rest. You look like you could use a hot bath and a nap."

I don't argue because he is right. "Ok." I lay my head on his shoulder and cry.

"I'll stay with you until Eric rises. You don't need to be alone."

"And I don't need a babysitter either," I say snappily. "I'm sorry."

He nods understandingly. When we finally reach Shreveport I can barely keep my eyes open. "I'll get that." Alcide takes the keys from me and opens the house.

Alcide heads for the living room to watch TV. I go straight to the bathroom so that I can shower. The water feels so good to me. Plus the shower hides my tears. After washing and drying my hair, I let go of my crying and get out of the shower. I go to Eric's room to look for something to wear. All I can find is one of his Fangtasia tees. It's long enough for a dress on me and it will have to do. Alcide will take me home to get some clothes once I get some rest. Before I go to bed I head for the living room. "Thanks Alcide."

He keeps looking at the TV. "What are friends for?" My friends are for dying evidentially. "Go to bed."

Before I lay down I put my cell on the charger and I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. I may have fainted. I really couldn't tell the difference. There were no dreams and for that I am grateful.

Thinking that I slept until first dark, I've only been asleep for 3 hours. It's only 3 o'clock. I'm hungry.

I need to eat and I need to get home so that I can get me some clothes. I yell, "Alcide!"

"In the kitchen, cher." He's setting the table and he's ordered pizza. "Eric has no food in the house so I ordered us pizza. Is pepperoni alright with you?"

As hungry as I am, even if I didn't like pepperoni I would have eaten it. "That's great." Amelia likes pepperoni pizza. That's enough Sookie, I say to myself. "I'm starving." I eat 3 slices. After enjoying my meal as much as I could, I asked Alcide about the pack. He asked about the honeymoon. After the pleasantries were over with, I ask him to take me home so that I can get me some clothes.

"No. you can't go home. We haven't found Quinn and you will be kept safe. I'll take you shopping to buy you some clothes and whatever else you may need but you will not be going home." He said that matter of factly.

"But I need … "

"Don't care; I will take you shopping but not home." I guess that's final huh? Not as far as I'm concerned.

"Alcide, I have to … "

"NO! It's not all about what you want Sookie. There are people that love you and we will do anything to keep you safe. That is it and there will be nothing else said about it." He's never yelled at me like that before.

"Ok."

We begin to watch a little TV. Underworld is on. Amelia loves that movie. Maybe I'll go to the RedBox and rent it tonight so that we can watch it. I have a coupon for some Orville Redenbacher popcorn and we can … no we can't. We can't make a night of it because she's dead. We can't watch it; we can't watch anything anymore. I begin to cry.

Without looking at me, Alcide pulls me to into arms and lets me cry. After a minute I get myself together. I go to the bathroom to wash my face. I look like hell. I wash my face. Going back to the living room, I hear my phone buzzing. I have a voicemail. Jason has called. Maybe he'll come get me.

"Hey Sook; is Crystal still at Gran's? She hasn't come yet. You to must really be hittin' off. Well, I'm glad. Hey look, I'll be there bout 2. Can you fix your big brother some lunch? I'm real hungry. Oh, Quinn told me that you and he are going to be the godparents. Thanks Sook; you're the greatest. See ya."

Is Quinn at my house? Does he have Crystal? Oh my God! Oh my God! I try to call Jason; the call goes straight to voicemail. "Alcide, I need to go home!"

"I've told you cher, no."

"But you don't understand. Jason's …"

"No!" he roars at me. He won't listen to me. I run back down the hall and I grab the candlestick from Eric's bedside table. I run towards Alcide, full speed, and whack him across the forehead. He falls backwards. "I'm sorry. You should've listened to me." I reach into his pocket and grab his keys and my phone.

I keep calling Jason. I get no answer. Please don't take him away from me. "I'm coming Jason. Please just hold on. I'm coming."

Just as I'm speeding past Fangtasia's, my phone rings. It's Jason. "I'm so glad you called. Are you alright?"

"Hey babe; you're home."

It's Quinn.


	30. Chapter 30

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series

Quinn's POV

Day 3

1 pm

* * *

I stand back and admire my handy work. She's naked and wired down. She's got a nice body even though she is pregnant. She's finally coming to. "Don't move too much. The barbed wire is already digging into your wrists and ankles. You'd better keep still."

She has duct tape over her mouth. She is making incomprehensible mumbling noises. "What are you saying? I can't hear ya. Wait one minute." In one movement, I rip the duct tape from her mouth. There's skin and blood on the tape; tears on her face. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" She is pissed off. Her green eyes have turned a bright yellow. "If you change, I'll have to do something bad."

Her hands begin to turn to claws. I turn the sander on and sand down that pesky skin on her left thigh. I think I'll remove that tattoo. Tattoos don't look good on women anyway. I sand and sand until the tattoo is no longer visible. She screams. "If you don't shift, I won't have to hurt you. Do you think I like doing this?" This bitch is hard-headed. Now she's showing fang. There is just a little more of that tattoo showing in that same spot on her thigh. Let me get the rest of it off.

There are tears running down her adorable, bloody face. Between sobs she begs, "Please don't hurt our baby."

Does she think that I'm a fucking animal? I laugh to myself; I am. "I would never hurt your baby. I was baby once. Now shut up. You need to call Jason."

When I say that, fear comes into her eyes. "I will not call him. You're going to hurt him. What have you done to Sookie and Amelia? They didn't go shopping. Where are they?" She's being tortured and mutilated and she's yelling at me? Are the women from this town nuts?

I reach back and punch her in the face. A tooth flies from her mouth. She cries out in pain. "Call Jason."

She shakes her head no. I reach behind me and grab the salt. "Call Jason." She shakes her head no again. I pour salt on her sanded thigh; slowly. She passes out from the pain.

While she's knocked out, I put her feet in a bucket of vinegar. When she awakes, she is moaning in pain. Vinegar and barbed wire just don't mix. "Good girl. Are you alright?" She looks like she would take me if she could. She makes me laugh.

"I fucking hate you." She gives me an evil smile, "You're gonna die today. My Uncle Calvin is going to find me and he is going to kill you."

Poor dumb child. I kiss her bloody lips. She spits in my face. "Do you think that he's looking for you? He has forgotten that you even exist. You're an embarrassment to the pack. You're a poor excuse of a shifter. And you married a nobody." She starts to sob uncontrollably. "Why cry when you know it's the truth?"

She holds her head up and looks me in the eyes; tears still staining her face. "Do you want to know the truth? Let me give you some hard facts. Your mother's fucking crazy. Your sister is useless. And the fucking worst part is that Sookie married you out of pity. She doesn't love you. She loves Eric Northman. All of Bon Temps knows that but you." She begins to laugh at me. Does she not realize that she's making me angrier? I will kill her. But she keeps talking. "You're a fucking joke. The telepath loves the vamp not the tiger. You are being laughed at all over town."

My head; why does she keep talking?

"Oh my God; I've figured it out. You don't wear your wedding ring because she did not marry you. She didn't show up did she? HA! She'd rather be with a dead man instead of you." Her words are full of venom. I grab the knife and thrust it into her sanded thigh. I pour salt in the wound while the knife is still in her leg. I take the sander and sand down the left side of her cute little face.

"She is my wife and she does love me!" She has passed out again. "Wake up! You will pay for your words!" This is ridiculous. Amelia went through much worse and didn't pass out at all. While I'm sanding through her other thigh, someone bounds up the steps.

"Hey Sook, Crystal I'm here. Where are ya?" He looks in the living room and sees his bloody wife bound and beaten.

He runs to her in a hurry. "Crystal baby, what happened to you? Come on wake up." Her eyes flutter open. "Who did this to you?" When she sees me charging at her husband, her eyes widen with fear.

He turns around and says, "What the hell?"

When he comes to, they are tied in matching chairs. We have wasted 30 minutes with him taking a nap. He finally wakes up. I ask him, "Where's Sookie?"

"I don't know. I thought that she was with you. She ain't with you? What have you done to my wife?"

Crystal's eyes widen. "My water just broke." She cries. "It's too early Jason." She's terrified and crying.

"Please Quinn, let me call Dr. Ludwig. Just let Crystal and the baby go. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt my family. Please she's losing a lot of blood and she's gone into labor."

"We'll call her once you call Sookie." He just sits there and stares at me. I don't think he heard me. I take the knife and cut off her finger with the wedding ring. I made him watch; "Call Sookie."

"What the fuck Quinn? Sookie's your wife; you call her. Has she left you already? You crazy shit!" Jason is trying to be defiant. This is too funny.

I get close to his face. "Do you think I'm playing around Stackhouse? Let me show you how serious I am." I take 2 more fingers. She screams. She begs him to call her. He agrees as he cries for his wife's pain.

"My phone is in the truck." I run to the truck and grab the phone from the front seat. I call Sookie as soon as I grab Jason's phone.

"I'm so glad you called. Are you alright?" She sounds so happy to hear from me.

"Hey babe; you're home." Her voice sounds like a song. I've never been happier.


	31. Chapter 31

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series

Sookie's POV

I'm Going Home

"Do you have my brother?"

"Yes."

"Is he hurt?"

"Not yet."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I did it because you left me."

"I did not leave you. I was taken." Please believe me.

"I knew that you were taken. I knew that you wouldn't leave me on your own."

"Quinn I'm sorry. I have bad reception. I'm driving past Merlotte's now. I'll be home and with you soon. Please don't hurt Jason or Crystal ok?"

"Are you coming home to stay?"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm coming home to stay."

I hear Jason in the background, "Quinn please; she's barely breathing. We have to call a doctor."

"Quinn, I'm almost home. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there. I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

I park my car on the road across from my house. It used to be my home. I run to Jason's truck. The knife that he uses for work is in the door on the driver's side. I ease the door closed and walk around back. I look through the kitchen window and Quinn is standing over something. Where am I going to put the knife? I'm only wearing a tee shirt. When I get in the house I open the fridge to hide the knife in crisper. Shit; here he comes. I grab the tea and chug from it as if I'm dying of thirst.

He grabs me and holds me in his arms. He kisses me and I try my best not to throw up. But I don't succeed. I turn my head and throw up on the floor. "I guess I drunk the tea too fast."

"Did they kidnap you?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you. Is my brother and Crystal ok?"

"I've done some bad things to Crystal but Jason's ok. You'll proud to know that I did not hurt the baby."

"I am proud of you. Just remember, if you want to keep me, you can't hurt my family."

"I won't hurt them. I promise. I want to keep you."

"Will you call Dr. Ludwig for Crystal?"

"I'll call her now."

I go into the living room with Jason and Crystal. She is so bloody and she is barely breathing. "Sookie, my water just broke. What am I going to do?"

"First we're going to get you out of this. I have to get Jason undone first." I run to the kitchen and get the scissors from the junk drawer and Jason's knife from the crisper.

As I'm cutting the duct tape from Jason, he is looking at Crystal. He hasn't cried since Gran was murdered. "Hurry Sook; I don't think she's gonna make it." I cut him loose. After making sure that Quinn is not in the room, I had Jason the knife.

"Put this away. We will need it later. Run to the shed and get something to cut the wire." I don't have to ask twice and he doesn't take long. While we are cutting the wire from Crystal Quinn comes into the room.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

I fucking hate him. I try to sound as sweet as possible. "You said that you did not want to hurt my family. She is my family. Are you mad?" I cry. I don't have to fake it because I know that tonight everything changes.

"I could never be mad at you."

"Jason, I need for you to carry Crystal to my room," I say after he gets the wire from her wrists and ankles."

"Is Dr. Ludwig coming?"

"Her answering service said that she was busy."

As I prepare to call Dr. Ludwig, I ask, "Where's Amelia?"

"She's upstairs in her room."

"Will you go get her and bring her down? I'm going outside to call Dr. Ludwig."

"Ok." He never hesitates. I'm going to fucking kill him.

I call the doctor's office and a young girl answers the phone. "Dr. Ludwig's answering service."

"I need the Dr.; we have an emergency."

"She's busy." She sounds uninterested.

"Listen bitch. I'm calling for my husband Eric Northman. Do you know him? He is the vampire sheriff of area 5. If you don't get her on the fucking phone right now, this will be your last night of answering phones for Dr. Ludwig. Do you want to know why? Because Clancy will come to pay you a visit; he hates humans. If I tell my husband that you would not help me, you will be drained by 8 o'clock. Now get her on the fucking phone."

"Hold please." She is terrified. That was my goal.

"What did you say to my answering service? She's scared shitless." Dr. Ludwig answered the phone laughing.

"My sister-in-law is in trouble. She is 8 months pregnant and in labor. She's dying."

"She's at your house?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the money to pay?"

"Yes." Is she serious?

"I'm on my way. Give me 15 minutes."

I run into the house and to my room. I go to Crystal's side. "The doctor's on the way. You'll make it and we'll take the baby to the park and have picnics." I start to cry. I'm no good. This is my fault.

She looks at me. I can see in her eyes that she is close to death. "I'm so glad that you're alive. I'm sorry about Amelia." She starts to cry out in pain. Jason is kneeled on the side of bed with her bloody hand to his mouth.

"Jason, I love you. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love you. You'll be alright and we will raise our baby together. We'll be fine."

She looks at him and shakes her head no. She touches his face one last time. He cries in her hair.

When I look up Quinn is standing at the door. He looks at me. "Do you still want to see Amelia?"

"Yes."

"Come on babe."

He takes my hand and leads me to living room. He pulls me down onto the couch beside him. He hits the play button on the remote. He's gripping me close to his side.

Blood!

"I will not betray her. She is my best friend."

Screams!

"I love Sookie. She loves Eric and that is where she is supposed to be."

More blood!

"I guess you'll just have to kill me."

No more screams.

I look at him. I smile. I'm gonna fucking kill you. "You really do love me. Let me run your bathe water." When I stand up, Dr. Ludwig knocks at the backdoor. "Don't say a word and act like you don't notice." She nods and looks at me strangely. Blood is all over the living room. Even she looks surprised. I shake my head quickly. "Come with me Dr. Ludwig. She's back here. She's no longer with us. Will you be able to save the baby?"

"How long has she been dead?"

"About 10 minutes."

"I can save the baby. Take me to where she is." I lead the way.

I lead her to my old room with Jason and Crystal's body.

I promise Jason, I will make this up to you. Things will be better soon. I think this to myself. "I love you Jason."

"I love you sis."

While Quinn is relaxing on the couch I run his bathe. I make it as hot as he likes it. I call for him when it's ready. He comes into the bathroom naked. He pins me against the sink. He will have to kill me if he thinks that I would sleep with him.

Just as he bends to kiss me, I feel anxious and angry.

Shit; Eric's awake.


	32. Chapter 32

******Disclaimer*******

All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine; based loosely off of True Blood and The Sookie Stackhouse series

**I revised this chapter because I agree. Sookie should stay the same. She would never hurt an innocent person. I hope that this is better.**

Eric's POV

Going to Bon Temps

Alcide and I leave at the same time. I don't like the Were Herveaux but he is a good man. I let him borrow the Vette. "I'll meet you there," he says. I nod in response.

I call Bill. "Bill are you home?"

"No, Pam told me to stay in Monroe because of the danger that Quinn is to all of the people that matter to Sookie."

"Sookie attacked the Were Herveaux and she's gone back to Bon Temps."

The phone dies.

I call Pam and tell her to have the vampires that are searching for Quinn to meet up at Sookie's home. She says, "I will Master. I am sorry that I have let you down." She hangs up the phone. She is a brave and honorable vampire. All will be fine.

Just as I'm about to approach the house Bill lands beside me.

Bill's voice is colder than normal, "Why does she insist on being so stubborn? She's going to be the death of me."

"That makes two of us."

Bill touches my shoulder and says, "The tiger will die this night."

I nod in agreement. All of a sudden wolves pour out of the woods and vampires land on either side of me. Pam runs from the woods. She bows to me and says, "Are we ready to protect our Sookie?" The Were Herveaux gives a quick bark and is leading the pack.

Bill, Pam, and I nod at one another. Together we approach the house.

**Sookie's POV**

I take Quinn a glass of gin to the bathroom. He loves his gin. I've added a little extra to it. I want him to be more relaxed.

As I'm backing out of the bathroom, he asks, "Do you want to join me babe?" I would kill myself first. I would fucking die first.

"No thanks sweetie. I'm going to cook your favorite dinner and we're going to have a special guest just for you. You bathe and I'll be back." I'll be back alright to cut your fucking throat. I can feel the knife slicing through the skin. He's ruined everything for me. Happiness is no longer an option for me. Just as living is no longer an option for him. I can't wait to kill him. I'm giddy with excitement.

I start to cry. He has taken everything from me. Everything! I want to scream.

I go check on Jason and Dr. Ludwig. Jason has a baby girl. He is so happy. He could be happier if I hadn't killed his wife. "We have a girl Sookie. What do you think of the name Crystal Adele Stackhouse?" He looks at me and he's crying. Everything I touch goes to shit. "Here hold her Sookie."

I step away. "No. I need to clean up first. She's beautiful Jason. She looks just like Crystal."

"Well we will raise a fine southern lady, you and me. Gran will be proud."

"I have to go in the bathroom and I'll be right back Jason. Ok?"

"Do you want to kiss her before we take her to the supe hospital? Dr. Ludwig needs to check out some things and then we'll come back home." What does he mean come back home?

"I'll be back Jason."

"Ok sis."

"Sookie."

I hate it when he calls my name, "Coming sweetie." When I get to the bathroom, I say "What do you need?"

"Will you wash my back and my head please?" His speech is slurred. It's about that time.

"Sure." I would love hold your head under water until you die. "On my way." I check the bond. Eric is near but not close by. I get Quinn another drink.

I grab the sponge from the tub after handing him the drink. He chugs it down in quick swallow. Please don't fall asleep in the tub. What the fuck is he doing? He grabs my hand and touches himself with it. I want to rip it off. "Not now. We have all night for that."

"You know how I love to wash your head." I hurry and wash his head and his back. He is starting to get woozy.

"I need to get out Sookie. I'm tired. I'm so glad that you're home. Since you've been back my headaches have gone away."

"I'm glad babe."

We never make it to bedroom.

Jason yells into the bathroom that he and Dr. Ludwig are leaving. "Before you go will you go to the tool shed and get me a box of the roofing nails and the big hammer?"

"Right on it sis." He's a good brother.

He yells, "The stuff is on the table Sook. I'll be back later." If Jason were a born panther I would have asked him to help me but he can't change at will. He doesn't need to be involved anyway. This is my problem.

"Ok." As the door closes behind them, I run to the kitchen and get my supplies.

I drag Quinn from the bathroom and spread him out in the middle of the living room floor in front of his sister. I look at Frannie and say, "Watch this."

I nail Quinn's hand to the floor. He doesn't move. I pound in another. He doesn't move. I pound in 2 more and he still doesn't move. I move to his other hand. I nail in 5 nails and he still doesn't move (if she doesn't stop screaming). Yes. I bend his legs up so that his feet are flat on the floor. I put 5 nails in each foot. He never wakes up.

While plugging in the sander, Quinn begins to moan. After realizing that he can't move he lifts his head. He looks over at me.

He growls. I turn the sander on and start sanding his face. "I'll kill you now if you do." He struggles to stop shifting. I sand until he stops the shift. I struggle not to be sick. Some of his skin and blood splatter on my face. I'm going to be sick.

"What about Amelia and Crystal? Are you better than they are? No. Since they did not matter neither does you."

I bend down to where Quinn is lying and say, "I think I'll cut off your eyelids so that you can't close your eyes. What do you think?"

I take the knife and run it across his eyelids. The first lid pops off and I lift if from his eyeball. This is freaking disgusting. I'm going to throw up. I do the other eyelid. I do throw up.

"Guess what?"

"Please babe; don't do this. Amelia ruined us. She deserved to suffer. She deserved to die. I won't be killing anyone else. My headaches are gone and you've come back to me."

I ignore him, "Guess what?"

He's crying now. He sees the pain on his sister's face. "What?"

"I have several things to tell you. And for each thing that I tell you, I will count off on my fingers. Wait a minute. I don't have to use my fingers. Quinn can I use yours? Are you sure? Thanks." His eyes widen with fear. He's shaking his head back and forth with such ferocity, his neck might snap. "If you keep shaking your head like that, you'll get dizzy." He keeps shaking his head. I shrug my shoulders. "Ok. If you don't want to listen that's fine by me."

"Are you ready Quinn?"

"Sookie please"

I spread Quinn's finger out on the floor and prepare for his punishment.

Pinky – I've never loved you Quinn. (screams)

Ring Finger – Amelia was right. I've always loved Eric and I always will. (louder screams)

Middle Finger – When you kissed me tonight and I threw up, it wasn't because of the tea. It was because of you. (screams but not as loud)

Pointer – You'll never be the man that Eric is. You'll never come close. You're a coward. (now he's shaking)

Thumb – Having sex with you was never satisfying. (silence)

2nd pinky – Taking me to Fangtasia to hurt Eric was awful for me but you didn't care. It was always all about you.

2nd Ring Finger – You were just too jealous. You had reason to be. You just couldn't measure up.

2nd Middle Finger – Eric is an amazing lover. He pleases me in every way. He can make me orgasm with the smallest touch.

2nd Pointer – Look at what you've done to my home. Now it's just a house.

2nd Thumb – You've ruined my life.

I look at Quinn and touch his face. "I am sorry. Please forgive me." I begin to cry.

Eric is here.

"I have run out of things to cut but I have one more thing to tell you." I oer Quinn and I hold his head back. I place the knife to his throat. "I fucking hate you." I slice his throat. The blood squirts all over my face. I scream and I scream and I scream.

The door kicks in. I don't remember anything else.


	33. Chapter 33

Last Chapter of Sookie's Choice

By Your Side

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story and giving me the drive to keep going. You just don't know how much it means to me.**

**Just in case you didn't get the message, I've change chapters 31 and 32. I want to keep Sookie honorable. I am so sorry that I disappointed with the last two chapters. **

**Chapter 33**

**Eric's POV**

She woke long enough to invite Bill in. I will make sure that she rescinds the invitation later. Because he assisted of disposing of the shifter that used to be Quinn, Bill got the tiger skin rug that he's always wanted. I go to Sookie and carry her to her room. I fear that if she awakens, more damage to her fragile soul will end her. I had nothing to worry about; my wife never woke up.

Sometimes during the fracas, Jason lets Calvin know about the panthers that Quinn killed. They are stacked in Sookie's shed. The members of Hot Shot rode around back to claim what is theirs. Pam, Bill and I remain in the house.

Pam and Bill bicker like an old married couple. Instead of arguing about what just happened, they need to clean this house before Sookie awakes. Bill is upset that Sookie handled things in this manner.

"William, you said that you took psychology. Why are you surprised at her reaction?"

My child points towards Sookie's room and says, "Who's innocent? This is not the Sookie that we know." She points around the room to the carnage that lies before us. "She has been pushed and pushed all of her life. She has always towed the line. She has always respected and loved everyone. That fake red haired woman, Arlene was it? Sookie took her abuse for so long because she wanted a friend. Arlene was never her friend. She used our Sookie. Rene, a man that stood up for her and was her brother's friend, killed her grandmother trying to get to her and framed her brother for his madness. She almost died trying to prove his innocence."

"She needed to only come to us. We would take care of her if she would only let us," Bill says with conviction.

"Take care of her? You are joking. The man that she thought loved her killed her best friend and killed her brother's wife to get to her. She has always maintained a strong face when she's broken inside. Even those she's truly loved have betrayed her." Pam looks at Bill to point out that he is one of those betrayers. "How much more do you think she was going to take? She's human Bill. She's fragile." My child has never spoken with such love and respect for a human before. "Dear Abby would be proud."

Bill stands there with his mouth agape not knowing what to say. "She's 27 years old and she has lived through more than most." I know he's thinking back to their past relationship. "Do you think that this will change her?"

Pam was about to speak but closed her mouth. She was about to speak again. But she could not think of anything to say. After a moment of downtime my child said, "It will change her. She will never be same after tonight. Her views on the people in her life will be different. Are their lives more important than hers? She will have two choices to make; stay or go. It will take a lot to make her stay. If she feels that she is putting others in danger she will go."

Bill looks at Pam and nods. "She has always taken the troubles of others as her own. I remember when she came to Jackson … "

"Enough! Bill, you go and clean the kitchen and Pam clean this room with no more talking." I will not hear of her leaving me. _That_ is not an option.

They have given me more to think about than I want. I go to Sookie's room and I watch her sleep. I lay with her. Her sleep is restless. She cries out but never awakens. I wish that I could glamour her and take it all away but Sookie would never want that. "I'm sorry Amelia," she says in her sleep. Pam was right; my lover will never be the same.

Sometime during the night, she opens her eyes and looks at me. She touches my face. She pulls her body into mine and hugs me closely. "I'm going to miss you." Before I can respond, she is sleeping again. I will meet the true death before I let her go. I will do whatever is necessary to keep my wife with me.

It is now 3 a.m. and I let my underlings know that I am flying Sookie back to Shreveport. Bill offers his car. He will be staying in the hidey hole in Sookie's closet. He intends to remove any traces of tonight's happenings. I must remember to have her rescind his invitation. Pam announces that she is leaving with me. She offers to return Bill's car to him tomorrow. As we walk to the car, and I lay Sookie in the back seat, I turn to look at the house. My child comes to stand by me. "Do you think she will ever come back?"

"I do not know." She has always loved this home. "We can only help her through this." I look down at Pam and let her know that it is not an option.

"Anything for Sookie," she says as she gets in the car.

**2****nd**** Night First Dark**

At first dark on the 2nd night, Sookie has still not awakened. Every night when I rise, I look to my right expecting to see that smile and hear that voice. Again, I do not.

I go to Jason's home to talk to him. Amazingly he lets me in. "Is it true?" he asks. "Are you and Sook married?" He doesn't sound too upset but he does not sound happy.

I nod and say, "Yes, she is my wife. Do you object?" Even if he does, he will just have to get over it.

After a moments thought he said, "Nah, she seems to love ya. I thought Quinn loved her. I'm usually wrong about many things but I thought that he was cool ya know; a good guy?" He shrugs his shoulders. "How is she? She hasn't called or been by to see Adele yet. She gon' be alright?" He is concerned and scared. I can smell his fears.

"That is why I am here. Maybe if you come by and bring the baby it will wake her up. She has slept for two nights. You are her family and she needs you. You have to let her know that you do not blame her for Crystal." I have never really cared for her brother but she loves him. He has done some shifty things to her but I need his help.

"Yeah, I'll do it for Sook. I'm her brother." While he is getting the baby together, he says "Will you get the binky out of the kitchen and her diaper bag off that chair there? Thank you." After I get the baby's things he says, "Let's go save my sister." We pile into his new baby friendly car and head to Shreveport.

When Jason and I get to my and Sookie's house, he seems impressed. After getting the baby out of the car with much struggle, before we enter the house, I advise him to remove his shoes. He looks at me strangely but makes no fuss. I take him to one of our upstairs bedrooms.

He stands there and looks at his sister with love in his eyes. He sits on the bed and rubs her leg. "Hey Sook, Adele here wanted to see ya. She looks just we did as babies. She's got Crystal's green eyes." He looks up at me and asks, "Can I lie down beside her?"

I nod my approval. "This bed is real soft." He lays the baby in between him and his sister. He watches his baby and sister sleep together. And never says another word.

A little while later, he comes into the living room and announces that he is going home. Before leaving he asks, "Will it be ok if we come by every night just to see if we can get her to wake up?"

"Yes."

"You can't glamour the bad away?"

"No I cannot."

"It must because she's different. I love my sister. She'll be alright. Thank you Eric." He closes the door behind him and leaves.

The next visit of the night is none other than Bill Compton. "May I see her?"

I am hesitant at first but I am secure in knowing that Bill will adhere to custom and realize that Sookie is mine. I give him permission. I lead him to our bedroom.

He stares at her lying in the bed. "She looks so fragile. But she is strong." He looks to me and says, "With your strength she will be stronger than ever." He moves closer to bed; I move closer to him. "Sookie, you are strong and can endure the worst. I have never admired a human or a vampire as much as I have admired you."

She has the faintest smile. And because of vampire hearing, we could hear her say, "Thank you Bill. I forgive you." She speaks no more.

Bill smiles; "She is strong and will go on to be an even greater woman with you by her side." He bows to me and takes his leave.

I go to my lover and I lay with her. "I love you."

**The 3rd Night First Dark**

The 3rd night, my wife does not awaken. My child enters my home and comes to our room. She looks at me and then at Sookie. "Master, would you mind if I sat here with Sookie for awhile?"

"Not at all." I get up from the bed and go to sit in the chair in the corner of the room and continue to read my book. Pam sits leans her back against the headboard and positions Sookie in between her legs and her head is on Pam's lap. My child feels my agitation.

"Read your book," she says. She winks at me. She begins to rub Sookie's hair soothingly. "I know that you can hear me. I'm going to tell you a story of a little girl who had a very hard life." While she is rubbing Sookie's head, she is looking at her face.

"You know the story of me becoming vampire but there were things in my life that I wanted to run from but I did not. Mind you, the things that I went through do not compare to your turmoil. I was a lonely child. I think that is why I was drawn to you. Your loneliness was so profound. Your fake smile hid nothing. My parents had an image to uphold and me and my sisters went through it in order to keep our parents in high standards." My child never once looks at me while telling Sookie this story.

"I never told you why I grateful that Eric came for me. Things were different in my time. There was nowhere for the children to go. We had to endure the pain and the embarrassment. Those memories haunted me for so long. The only downside to becoming vampire was that I left my sisters behind. I don't regret what I am; never have and never will. I am a great vampire." She says this with pride.

"Anyway, what happened to me is not important. What is important is that you are strong. You can endure anything. The bad memories that we have as children and adults do haunt us and at times they do affect our lives negatively; but only if we let them. They will always be deep in our memories." When I look at Pam, her eyes are rimmed with pink. "An unhappy memory will always be an enemy; one that we are going to have to fight always. No matter how old we get, we have the abilities to overcome the bad stuff."

Sookie opens her eyes and looks up at Pam and says, "I'm so sorry. I'll miss you." I stand and glide to the bed. She snuggles back into Pam's lap and goes back to sleep.

Pam smiles, "I knew that she could here me." After laying Sookie back onto the bed she motions for me to come with her to the living room. Obediently, I follow. "You have to talk to her. Tell her things that she needs to hear. She will leave you Eric." My child leaves.

I sit in the chair across from my lover all night. She cannot leave me. There is so much for us to do together. We are one. After I shower, I get in bed with my lover and hold her in my arms. Before I go to rest my lover says, "I love you." She snuggles deeper into my arms.

"I will not let you go. I will not …" Before I can finish, the sun takes me under.

**4****th**** Night First Dark**

Upon arising, I shower and get dressed. After making a call to Pam, I wash my lover as she sleeps. I have missed her so much. "I want to hear your voice Sookie. I want to see you smile and see life in your beautiful blue eyes." As I am washing her face, she smiles. Ever so faintly, she smiles. I send her my joy through the bond.

After drying her off, I lotion her body and lean her against my shoulder so that I can brush her beautiful blond hair. While I am brushing her hair Pam enters the room. Her fangs run out when she sees Sookie's naked form. I say, "Enough Pam."

She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Just a compliment. Here. I have to go. Duty calls. Good luck Master." She bows and in an instant she's gone.

I dress my lover in the simplest dress we could find. Pam bought an emerald green halter dress and plain white sandals. She's anything but plain but she has to realize that she is so much more. "Guess what my lover? We are going out on the town tonight."

I lay the seat back in the Corvette and lovingly put Sookie in the passenger seat. The Were Herveaux did a great job of cleaning it up. I climb in the driver's seat and take my lover to Fangtasia. Pam is waiting for us inside. Lifting my wife, I carry her in. Pam has really outdone herself. Surprisingly, Bill is with her as well as a sous chef, chef and bartender.

"Sookie everything is beautiful." I describe all of the things that Bill and Pam have done for us on our special night. "There are St. Bernard's lilies all over the room. The song "By your side" is playing. Do you remember playing that for me when you gave me my father's crown? That is the only thing that we got to bring home from our honeymoon." I'm still cradling my wife in my arms; rubbing my face against hers. She smiles.

"Pam has selected a great meal for you when you wake. The bartender has made you a drink called sweet and tangy sangria. You will be able to enjoy a Caesar salad and for your main meal there is shrimp linguine. The dessert looks absolutely delicious. The chef has been preparing you meal all day. It is strawberry tiramisu." Everything really does look delicious. I whisper to my lover, "I think Pam has scared the chef. We have been her for 30 minutes he still has not moved." I laugh; my lover finally gives me a full smile.

The song selection has repeated. "Will you dance with me? You will? I am honored." Bill and Pam start to laugh after my self dialogue. I give them the look that says enough. They still smile.

I dance with my wife cradled in my arms. I begin to talk to her. "The other night you told me that you were going to miss me. I hope that did mean that you are leaving me. I would have to meet the true death if you walked out of my life." I kiss her beautiful face.

"Do you remember the talk with Pam last night? How the bad things can be lived through and still have a good life? Before meeting you, all I had was the bad things. You are my joy. The best the thing in my life has been you." She stirs in my arms. "Sharing my memories with you was beautiful. The dream that we shared and love that we made by the North Sea, was breathtaking. I mean that. You have given me love, protection, life that I never expected to feel again." Bill plays the song again.

"When my heart was beating and I could breathe in your kisses, I felt that I could meet the true death at that moment and I would be happy." Bill and Pam look at each other with amazement. They are about to speak; I turn my back to them and keep dancing with my wife. Solemnly I say, "If you leave me, true death is not far behind. I will not live this life without you."

A glow fills the room. Bill and Pam step forward and watch with amazement. She wraps her arms around me and I can feel her love flow into me. "I've missed you so much." Her power pushes into me over and over again. Pam and Bill feel it too. She finally opens her eyes and looks at me. "I'll never leave you. I'm sorry."

I hold her and kiss her so passionately and deeply that I forget others are around. "I love you more than anything Sookie," I finally say. After realizing what is going on, Bill and Pam glamour the chef and his assistance. They pay them and they take their leave. Pam and Bill turn back to us and watch with pure joy and elation.

"Will you dance with me my Viking?"

"Yes my love." I motion for Bill to play the song one more time.

She's looking into my eyes when she speaks. "No, Bill. I want to dance to our song." She puts her head to my chest and listens to my heartbeat. I listen to hers. Are heartbeats are going through the same rhythm.

Bill and Pam are listening intently and can hear two heartbeats. They look at each other astonished.

"Eric?"

"Yes my love."

"I'm hungry."

Pam glides to her and says, "Eat Mistress; we have a wonderful meal for you." Pam sits in my seat and just stares at Sookie. "What did you do? I could hear his heartbeat. I could hear him breathe."

"I don't know. I can do it when I'm emotional. Could you feel it?"

"Could feel the love that you two have for each other, I felt your sadness and your happiness. I felt everything flow from you. Could you feel it Bill?"

"Yes and I want to thank you for that gift. I will cherish always." Bill bows to my wife.

She looks at him and says, "Okay." She looks at me with a funny look on her face.

My lover finally gets to eat her dinner. "This has been an amazing night and the meal and the company were great." She thinks for a moment and she says to Pam and Bill, "I want to thank you for you've done for me. When I was asleep, was leaving. I don't know how but there was voice telling me that I could come home. After all of the bad stuff, I almost decided to go."

"I'm glad that you changed your mind," says Pam. "I would miss you. I would hate to miss seeing your beautiful body again." Her fangs run out.

"Pam, please." She blushes. Bill and I laugh.

"I thought that I would be no good for you. I thought that if you all were around me any longer you all would end up like Gran, Amelia, and Crystal. And I don't want that for you." She decides that actions speak louder than words. She holds their hands and sends them her love.

I rise and tell them that I want to take my lover home. Pam and Bill have goofy smiles on their faces. "Okay." They say it at the same time. Sookie and I laugh. I drive my lover home.

I carry her to our bedroom. I put her down and she looks at me. She lifts her arms so that I can undress her. In a flash I am standing before her. I kiss her on her cheek to her neck. I nibble her ear. She nuzzles her face in my hair. I remove her lace panties and she walks to the bed. I lean over her and kiss her with everything in me.

I run my hand over her tanned breasts. I slowly move my hands to my 'heaven' and I begin to pleasure her. She lifts her body in response to my fingers and she moans. When I feel that she about to orgasm, I stop. She moans in protest. I pull her closer to me and she begins to stroke my chest. "I've missed you. Please forgive me."

"Shhh my lover." I kiss her soft lips some more. She wraps her legs around my waist and when she does her wetness touches my hardness. She smells so sweet. I grab her firm little bottom and make her look at me. I enter her in one swift thrust. She throws her head back and gasps.

Over and over I kiss her. I do not move. I lay there; joined with my lover. "Why do you talk of leaving me Sookie? Do you know that I could not live without you?" She holds her head down. "Please lover, look at me."

"I didn't feel as if I was good enough."

She looks at me as if she is waiting for a response. I kiss her lips, her neck, and her beautiful breasts. I brush my tongue across her nipples. She gasps in response. I begin to move in and out of her slowly. "Can you feel every inch of me inside of you?"

"Yes," she gasps.

"Not just my hardness, Sookie. Everything that I am is in you." I never take my eyes from her face. I begin to move inside of her. I thrust inside of her and pull out slowly. "Do you love me?" I move even slower. Each slow movement is complete torture.

"Yes," she breathed. I keep moving at a slow pace. I push into her deeply. She grasps my ass and tries to pull me deeper into her. She begins to move against me but I hold down her hips to keep her from moving. I forbid it. I pull out slowly and push in deeper.

"Promise me that you will never leave me," I begin to move but pause after even the tiniest movement. She closes her eyes in ecstasy.

"Look at me Sookie. Answer me my love."

I force myself deeper into her and grind my hips into her.

"Oh God … Eric," she pants my name. I thrust and hold. She arches her back. I take a tight pink nipple into my mouth.

I can feel that she is about to reach her peak and I stop. "Promise me my wife," I say. I leave only the head in and move just the tip in and out of my heaven.

"Please!" she begs me.

I push in slowly and the press against her some more. She bites her bottom lip. I thrust deeper. "Promise me." Her power overtakes us both.

"I promise Eric," she screams out. We are encased in her glow. I kiss and breathe into her mouth. My heart is beating. "You feel so warm inside of me." I thrust deeper and deeper into my willing lover.

"You can never leave me. How could I go through eternity without you? How could I forget you?" She wraps her legs around me tighter. She moves against me and she looks me in my eyes.

"My love," she says. That is all it takes. We come together. We are one once again. We lie there together spent. We are still joined. I hold her to me; never wanting to let this moment go. Her glow is still holding us together.

I roll over so that she is on top. She looks at me with love in her eyes. "I promise you. I'm not going anywhere." Her love floods me and glow is stronger. My heart is still beating and I'm breathing in my lover's scent.

She lays her head on my chest and listens to me breathe. She falls asleep to her favorite song; my heartbeat. I hold her refusing to let her go. After a quick nap she awakes.

She looks at me and smiles. "Your heart is still beating."

What?


End file.
